


You and I Together

by klnk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klnk/pseuds/klnk
Summary: Daenerys is back and she still loves him. It will be hard but love finds a way. The most important question is... what will Jon Snow do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. I know this is bad. But I wrote this like in an hour. My semester is finished. So I'm hoping I can write right now. Dont worry our Jon and Dany are gonna make it but first let there be some angsty and teary conversations. I wanted to know what would Daenerys think about whole this shit. So yeah first episode. Short I know but I didnt have the time. Comment if you'd like me to continue.

It was dark and cold. But at the same time she didn’t feel alone in here. In fact she didn’t feel anything. She didnt know where was she. She didn’t know what happened. All she could feel was cold, all she could see was the darkness. She asked herself _‘‘ was this the place where they said the afterlife, was this the place where they said Faith of the Seven? Or… was this the place where I always called home?’’_

But not this couldn’t be home. Home should be a place where you feel loved, home should be a place where you feel in peace, home should be place where you feel safe… They said home is not where you are from. It’s where you feel loved and wanted.

But for her, home was the big house with the red door. For her, home was the lemon tree outside her window. For her, home was the childhood she had never known.

I would have given everything, everything I had, just to feel the feeling of having a home. Essos, Meereen,Pentos, Dragonstone… She had been in a lot of places but she never felt the feeling of home.

And then she met this… _Jon Snow._

The man who made her heart beat faster, the man who made her alive again, the man who reminded her youth again. The youth she never had lived.

He was a handsome, young man. A king, his hand said. It was beautiful until he decided to speak. He made her furious, she wanted to throw him into the cells but at the same time she wanted to talk to him, ask him about the things she never talked with anyone.

She wanted to feel like she was just a young woman. She wanted feel lots of things. The things she could never ever have.

But Jon Snow proved her wrong. He made her feel all the things she thought she would never feel.

He _chose_ her. He _came_ to her. Not the queen, not the Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. He came for _Dany_ …

She lied beside him and she realized she never felt so safe before. He was her safe place, he was her home. ‘‘We could leave this ugly place. I would left eveything just to be with him. Just to have a normal life with him’’, she thought.

He was the lover in my dreams. _‘‘ her lover was always younger and more comely, though his face remained a shifting shadow.’’_ I knew him even before we actually met. We could leave and left this place behind us. We could just be a man and a woman. As long as we had each other, no one would dare to touch us.

But I was wrong.

It hurt so much. He placed a dagger in my heart but the pain didn’t come from dagger. As I looked upon his face, I saw hurt, I saw betrayal and I saw love. I wished I never saw those things, I wished I never looked upon his beautiful face.

Yes even after what he did to me, to us I still love him and _Gods_ it hurt so much…

The worst thing about betrayal was to know that it was done by someone you trusted the most. My safest place betrayed me and I still couldn’t forgot him. I never will…

The pain came from all the beautiful moments we shared, all the laughter we shared on that boat. All the stolen kisses, all the intimacies we shared. But still… I needed him like I need air. He became my home and I need to return my _home_ again.

Because without my home – without him- I became lost again.

Finally, years later I found him, well Kinvara helped me, this was supposed to happened, she said. But it still hurt.

I looked at his face and saw his confussion. I looked at his face and my heart hurt and broke again into million pieces. I looked at his face and realized that I still love him. No matter what would happen, together. No matter… **together**.

He was still shocked, he couldn’t talk. He was crying but couldn’t find any words to say. Finally he found his rough, beautiful voice and said

- _ **Dany** **… how?**_


	2. Home Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add a Jon Pov. I know it's not good. But this is a first time for me. I'm gonna explain everything in the next chapters. I'll be so happy if you leave comments!!

It was cold. He’d been here for years and years but he never felt the coldness this place holds before.

  
It was all his fault. If he wouldn’t listen Tyrion, if he wouldn’t tell Sansa, if he would just have listened Dany. _Dany..._

__  
  
He loved her so much. Not like Ygritte. The thing he had with Ygritte.. it wasn’t love. It was something else but it was never love. But what he had with Dany, it was even beyond love. It was something he never had.

  
He never had a _home_. _Yes_ , he had Winterfell, but Winterfell never had been a home to him. When he was a little boy all he could ever thought was the feeling of having a home.   
A loving mother.

  
Home.

  
Somebody to love and

  
Somebody to love him back.

Just the little boy and the man he was.

   
He wanted someone to love him, someone to love the bastard of Ned Stark.

  
Ned Stark. His father _, his uncle..._  
  
He let out a sigh. This was too much. He couldn’t think about this right now. It had been three years. Three years ago, he stabbed the love of his life and he would never forgive himself. He could’ve protected her; he could’ve helped her. All she wanted was him and he couldn’t give this to her.   

  
They would’ve been so happy. Just Dany and Jon. Two young people in love. He remembered those days in the boat. He always tried to made her laugh, he wanted to be the one who made her laugh. And he never wanted her laugh to stop, her laugh was music to his ears.

 

Her little hands were always so warm; he knew this because when they were sleeping together she always hugged him after their long nights. They were always wrapped into each other. At night they were always together and sometimes in the morning time he would’ve sneak into her chambers and surprised her.   
  
I was _happy._ I never knew the feeling of happiness, _real happiness_ before her. She became my strength, she became my other half, she became my safe place, she became the reason why I wanted to be alive, she became my _everything._   
  
I took her life. I killed her and with her I killed myself too.   
  
**-** My little crow. What are you doing here, it’s fucking cold. You’ll freeze your little balls.  
  
He didn’t realize it had been so long since he said he wanted to be alone. Tormund was the only person who kept him alive all this time. He wanted to kill himself, many many times. But Tormund never gave him the chance.   
  
Did you think your Dragon Queen would want this? he said. And it hurt. It hurt because I knew it was true. I knew she would never have wanted me to hurt myself.   
  
**-** What happened to you Tormund, you get cold so easily right now. I guess you’re not as strong as you were anymore.   
  
He teased him knowing that he’d be pissed.   
  
  
**-** Little crow, I know you’re hurt but if you talk about me being not strong as I was before, again and I would cut your little balls and freeze them. You don’t need them anyway. He laughed.

  
  
Tormund was the only person who kept him sane.   
  
**-** I miss her Tormund. I shouldn’t, I don’t have any rights but still I miss her.  
  
**-** Aye, you shouldn’t miss her. You fucking killed the woman. If I’d be there I would kick your ass, crow. That woman saved our lives, without her we’d be all dead and that fucking ice king would be on that fucking throne right now. I know you regret what you did. But I still don’t understand why you did it. And I’ll never understand it.   
  
  
**-** She killed innocents...she was going to do it again, somebody had to stop her, she-  
  
**-** Aye, you killed people too. You are a killer too. Maybe you killed innocent men too, you’d never know. But everyone deserves a second chance. I gave you a lot of chances to prove yourself. You killed my people too, your people killed my people too. But I didn’t kill you. I could’ve killed you but I didn’t.   
  
\- It’s not the same, Tormund she-  
  
**-** Listen crow. Of course it was different and yes maybe she was wrong. But you told me she wanted to rule with you. She wanted you to be with her. You had the chance to change her mind. But you didn’t take it. You took that half-man’s advice and with that you took the life of woman you loved.  
  
\- Woman I love.  
  
\- What?  
  
\- Woman I love. I Still love her.   
  
\- Aye, but not enough to keep her alive. I don’t know what can I say to you crow but don’t live in the past. It’ll drive you crazy. You had the chance and you didn’t take it. It’s over now. Dragon queen is dead; she can’t get hurt anymore.   
  
With that he left. _Gods,_ Tormund made him worse. He felt like shit. He wanted her, he missed her, he wanted to hug her again and never let go. He needed her so badly.   
  
He still remembers the look on her face when he stabbed her.

_Betrayal, disappointment, sadness..._  
  
He heard a voice and sighed.   
  
-Okay Tormund, I’m coming.  
  
When he returned his back, he couldn’t believe his eyes _. It’s a dream, it’s a dream_ , he told himself. It can’t be real.   
  
In front of him... _she... but how..._  
  
Daenerys was standing in front of him with Ghost beside her. She laughed when Ghost licked her hand. _Gods…that laugh._

  
  
She raised her head and locked her eyes with his and smiled.

  
  
-Dany... how  
  
-I returned to you Jon Snow. I couldn’t wait any longer. I missed you.

  
  
He couldn’t talk. He was still shocked. He wanted to run away from her and hug her at the same time.

  
  
She was walking towards him. He stayed where he was. He couldn’t move.   
  
Suddenly she was right in front of him. Only inches away...

  
  
She hugged him. She was crying, he hugged her back immediately. He buried his face into her hair, her neck. He took her face between his hands and tried to convince himself;   
  
This is real.

  
  
_She was back. He found his home again. And he will never ever let go again._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY THEY FOUND EACH OTHER. BUT it's not going to be a good reunion. Angst is comin' up next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos& comments ! 
> 
> Have a nice day 
> 
> Knuluk.


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

It felt so good to feel her in his arms again. She’s here, she’s really here with me. Suddenly she pulled away and he felt alone again. Without her, he was a broken, half man. _With her I became one._

I looked at her face, there were tears in her eyes. I brushed away the tears with the back of my hand. _I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything._

 

-Dany, how… I don’t understand. I- but you were-

-Yes, you killed me and yes I was dead.

 

I felt like the air trapped in my throat. I couldn’t say anything. Yes, I killed her but hearing these word from her… It hurt.

 

-I’m so sorry, Dany. I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t going to do that but then suddenly my mind went to the conversation I had with Tyrion and then you said those words. I didn’t know what to do. _I’m so sorry._

She smiled but it wasn’t a genuine smile. It was a sad smile. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved better.

 

-I told you Jon Snow. I told you, truth would destroy us and you didn’t believe me you said it wouldn’t destroy us. You _betrayed_ me. You told the truth to your sisters. To Sansa. Sansa never liked me. You told this to someone who hated me. I guess she is happy right now. She has her brother on the Iron Throne. She has her North, she has her so wanted crown on top of her head and like her mother she sent you away. They never accepted you as a Stark. Even now they knew you were half Stark. But still they sent you away. They say ‘‘Winter is Coming’’. Yes, Jon Snow, winter had come. But not for you. Not for the Starks. Not for everyone. Winter came for me. Winter came for my dragons. Winter came for my army. Winter came to destroy me and you and your people let it to destroy me. You just watched it. You didn’t do anything. _I guess you Northerners never had the honour you speak so highly of._

 

She was right. I betrayed her. I told the truth to Sansa and Arya. _Never… Tell… Sansa…_ I was stupid. What would’ve change, what was I thinking, if they didn’t know then all of this wouldn’t happened. I always told myself, I was the son of Ned Stark. The most honourable man. I couldn’t even get close to his honour. He kept this secret to himself for twenty years. He made us think he broke his promise to his wife. Just to keep me alive. _He was the most honourable man._ He would be disappointed in me. He kept Dany alive, he kept my family alive. I killed my own family. I never had the honour in me. I’m a Oathbreaker, Queenslayer. I looked at her face and saw the tears again. I lifted my hand to brush her tears away but something I saw on her face made me stop.

There was blood in her face. They weren’t tears, it was blood.

 

-Dany, you’re bleeding.

 

I tried to stop it but it didn’t stop. No I can’t lose her again. I need to save her.

 

-Dany… what can I do, what’s happening? I can’t- It’s not stopping.

 There was blood on my hands. _Her blood._

She smiled. Again.

 

-It’s my blood Jon. You have my blood on your hands. The woman you love. You can’t save me. It already past my love. You have to live with this for the rest of your life.

She caressed his face. Her eyes became red. Her body felt so cold in his arms.

 

  _No… I can’t leave her again. Take me too. I can’t live with this guilt._

 

-Daenerys… I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me again. Please don’t go. I wish I could take it back. I wish we never had left that waterfall behind us. Please… please. I’m begging you.

 

He cried like a babe. But he didn’t care. He can’t take this anymore. He need her in his life.

 

-I need to go my love. Never forget me. Never forget your last words to me. ‘‘You are my king Jon. _Now and always.’’_

With her last word he felt something in his heart. Suddenly he felt the pain. He looked at his heart and saw the dagger. 

 _-Never betray me love… never._ She said. He was going to ask her why, but suddenly she disappeared.

 

He fell on his knees. He felt the pain. He felt the betrayal. He felt everything.

 It hurt. It hurt because he realized what Dany felt when he killed her. _Never betray me._ She said. I betrayed her and now she gave me my punishment. I deserved this. All of this. At least I don’t have to live in this world anymore. He thought. He closed his eyes and felt the life sliding out of his body.

 

He heard something. He opened his eyes and saw Ghost. He looked around and realized…

 

_It was all dream._

 

_It wasn’t real._

 

_She wasn’t real._

 

He started to cry. It was too much. Ghost came to him and tried to lick his face. He tried to lift Jon, whined.

 

-How am I going to live like this boy? I can’t forget about her. I need her in my life. I need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay these 3 chapters are for beginning. I'm going into the real deal with the chapter 4. 
> 
> For that comment. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. 
> 
> Save your bad energy to yourself. If I wanted Dany to be alive and forgive Jon. I would do it. It's not your fanfiction. If you want something like that then write it please. I would like to read it. This my first time so all I'm asking for you guys to be kind. 
> 
> For other beautiful comments. Thank you so much. Please leave your comments, you can tell the thing you wanted to happen. I like advices. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be long, 4k-5k words. So I don't know when will I post it. But I'm guessing 4-5 days.
> 
> Thank you again!! I love you. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos& comments.
> 
> Have a nice day!! 
> 
> #TeamTargaryenForLyfe


	4. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail to the Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved to write this chapter. I don't know if you'll like it. But I L O V E D I T. I hope you'll like it .
> 
> In the last episode when Jon killed Dany :( . He was shocked. It was so different so I turned that shock to something else. 
> 
> Sorry if you love St*rks, I don't play with you. 
> 
> #TeamTargaryenForLyfe

She tried to open her dazzled eyes against the light’s brightness. It was so bright. She feared. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn’t know where was she. She remembered. _Jon._

 

She looked at her naked body. She touched her scarred chest. Big, angry, red scar. The scar which Jon Snow gave it to her. He kissed me, he knew I would be distracted. He knew I’d be defenceless and again _he knew I wouldn’t have resisted his kisses._ He used me. He used me for his own truth.

I loved him so much. I still do. After all these things. I still love him. He was my other half. He became the one for me. But I was right. I didn’t have love in Westeros. I thought I had his love but at the end I was wrong.

 

But I was _dead._ How… Where am I, what happened... where is Drogon…

 

She tried to get up from the wooden bed but failed and fell to her knees. Her legs felt asleep. She didn’t have any strength. ‘‘Should I call for help?’’ She thought. **No.** I don’t even know where I am. What if someone captured me _again?_

She was distracted with her thoughts so she didn’t hear the door opening.

 

A lady with a long black hair, green eyes and dressed in a blood red dress came inside. She reminded her of Melisandre.

 

  - I see you have woken up my Queen. You must be very tired. You need to rest; it’s been a long time since you were awake.

 

She smiled. She had a different aura. She made her feel safe and unsafe at the same time.

 

  -  I don’t know you. Who are you, where am I, how… how am I alive?

  -  I know you are confused my Queen. But I have all of your answers. I am Kinvara from Volantis. They call me the red priestess. You are… we are in Volantis and about your condition. The Lord of Light gave you another chance. You are the chosen one. You and Jon Snow. You are both chosen by our Lord.

‘‘But… I can’t be alive he… he put a dagger in my heart.’’ She said. She couldn’t help but cried. She still couldn’t believe it. The man I loved killed me. ‘‘Jon… does he know about me?’’

  -  No my Queen. But soon he’ll know.

Daenerys felt scared again. ‘‘No he can’t know about me. He shouldn’t or he’ll kill me again. I don’t want him to know. Please, K- Kinvara.’’ She begged. Again.

  -  You don’t have to be afraid, my Queen. Not from Jon Snow.

 

Daenerys got angry. That man killed her. He would do it again if he’d find the chance.

  -  Tell me Kinvara who put a dagger in my heart? Who stabbed me? Who took my life?

  -  My Queen, you saw Jon Snow. He put a dagger in your heart, he stabbed you. He took your life. But that’s not the whole story.

  -  What do you mean?

  -  We all thought Night King was the real danger. But we didn’t see what in front of our eyes. We didn’t think about the Three Eyed Raven.

  -  Three… what?

  -  Three Eyed Raven. You may know him as Bran Stark. Ned Stark’s son.

  -  I- I know him. He’s Jon’s brother… I mean cousin. He told Jon about his heritage. He was the one who told me about Viserion. He told us about the Night King. He can’t be the real danger. He’s just a boy.

 

Kinvara smiled. She walked towards Daenerys and gave her a robe to cover herself. Dany mumbled ‘‘Thank you.’’ Kinvara helped Daenerys to stand up and took her to a comfortable place. She went to take a cup of water to Daenerys. After they were seated and comfortable. Kinvara started to tell her everything.

 

  -  My Queen. Bran Stark is not a just boy. He knows everything. He can see past and the future. He said he can’t see the future but he knows he can. He lied about that to everyone. He knew all of this was going to happen. He told Jon Snow’s friend about his heritage because he knew Samwell would tell Jon. He knew telling this to Sam would come between you and Jon Snow.

Daenerys couldn’t believe what she heard. Why would Bran do this? He was just a boy.

  -  But why would he do this to his own family? She asked.

  -  Because he wanted to be the one with the power. He knew after all this thing, people would believe in him, love him.

  -  What people?

  -  After your death, they held a council. They send Jon Snow to the Beyond the Wall. They chose Bran Stark as the king of the Six Kingdoms-

  -  Six Kingdoms… I guess now that Bran is on the throne. Sansa got her North.

  -  Yes, my Queen. Kinvara sadly smiled.

  -  But why did they- Why did they send Jon?

  -  Grey worm wanted him dead. He wanted to kill Tyrion and Jon for their treason. But Sansa Stark said if they kill their brother a war would start. So they said the best option for him would be an exile.

 

Sansa became the strongest. Her brother is on the throne. She became the Queen in the North. They send Jon, _the True Heir_ to beyond the Wall. They send him away, they never accepted him. He told me before… when we were sailing to the White Harbour. He always felt like an outsider.

 

They knew he was a Stark and a Targaryen but still they send him away. She got angry. Even after all the things he had done to her. He still deserved better. Better than the Starks.

 

  -  What about Arya?

 

Kinvara hold her breath. It was hard for her to say this. She said:

  -  Her story is going to its end. She thought she saw everything. But she didn’t. She’ll see things she’d wished she’d never seen it. She’s going to catch a disease. She fooled the death once. But this time death is going to fool her.

 

Dany felt sad for her. Arya didn’t like her but who liked her in North? Jon loved her sister… Cousin. He cared for her more than he cared for the others. He’d be devastated. But it’s Arya… She killed the Night King. You can never be sure with that girl. Maybe she can fool the death again. Suddenly she gasped and asked:

  -  What about my Dothraki, Unsullied and… and Grey Worm?

  -  They left after your death. After the council.

 

She felt good for her people. She loved and cared for them. And she hoped Grey Worm would be happy… _again._  

 

  -  About that my Queen. I knew this was going to happen I mean I knew you were going to be alive again one way or another. So I send him a raven to acknowledge him about you.

  -  No, he needs to be free. He’s not a soldier anymore. It’s enough for him. He’d been through so much things.

  -  He’s not a soldier, he’s your friend. He’ll be happy to see you again my Queen.

 

It felt surreal. She feels like this is not true. She was dead and now she is alive. She was the queen now she’s just Dany… At least she has her Drogon.

 

_Drogon._

 

  -  Where is Drogon? Where is he, what happened to him?

   -  He went everywhere. He was sad about you. He came to look out for you five- six times.

   -  But why would he go? When did he take me here?

   -  I am going to say some things you may never believe but my Queen. He took you here three years ago. You were asleep for three years. I tried everything. It was so hard. If it’d be just you then it’d be easy. But you were pregnant and-

 

_Pregnant._

 

No. This is not true. This is a dream. I don’t believe this. I can’t be- this can’t be.

 

  -  I can’t be pregnant. I- I am barren. The witch-

  -  Was wrong. She was wrong. You are the blood of Old Valyria. You are the chosen one. You are special.

  -  But… I was dead what happened to… baby?

 _-  They_ were dead when Drogon brought you to me. I tried to save all of you but…

  -  You said they… I had two children? She asked. There were tears in her eyes.

  -  You had three children. You were all dead. I had to save all of you. I thought I did but…

  -  But what. What tell me?

  -  Only death can pay for life. You had three dragons. Only one of them left alive. You were pregnant for three. But for your life one of them had to die. It was our Lord’s mercy. He gave us, you and your two babies for your dead dragons. In return for your life, he took one of your babies.

 

Daenerys sobbed. She cried like she never did before. It was too much. This was too much. She was- she is pregnant. Two little miracles. But again she lost one of them. She was happy and sad at the same time.

 

It’s been three years since Jon Snow killed her. She thought she had everything in that throne room. _Finally,_ I have my throne, my love, my right. But she never had those things.

 

They took and took and took from me until all I had was my life and at the end they took that too.

 

All I needed was him. I begged him. But in return he gave me his betrayal.

 

I still love him. She thought. It hurts but I still love him. He gave me wonderful times. He made me laugh, he became my safety. _My safe place._ I felt in peace with him. _His Gods…_ I loved him so much I still do.

 

Maybe he loved me too but it was just _… not enough._

 

But he was right about one thing. _That witch._

 

 He was right about that. She smiled. She is pregnant. She’s going to be a mother. How did I never notice it?

  -  Yes, Kinvara.

  -  About Jon Snow-

  -  No, I told you. I love him I shouldn’t but I do. But I will never tell him about my pregnancy. I will never let him know about me.

  -  My Queen. Jon Snow wasn’t the one who stabbed you.

 

Dany laughed. It was a different laugh. Of course Jon killed her. _She was there._  She still remembers that kiss, she still remembers his hands on her face. She still remembers _his taste and she still remembers the pain._

 

  -  Of course he was the one who killed me. I saw him.

 

Kinvara shook her head. ‘‘No, my Queen. He was used by Three Eyed Raven.

 

   -  Y-y- you mean Bran…

   -  He used him to kill you. He came to you; he was going to do it but when you kissed him he changed his mind but suddenly…

 

Dany inhaled and nodded for her to continue.

 

  -  He was shocked. He didn’t do it. Bran Stark made him do it. Why would a man be shocked after he stabbed someone?

   -  But how… how did he do that?

   -  He didn’t warg into Jon Snow but he was inside his head. He told him. Kill her it’s necessary. You must do it. Duty first.

 

Dany couldn’t believe the things she heard. Her Jon… He didn’t do it. Yes, still, he betrayed her. Still he wanted to kill her but he changed his mind. Bran… It was all him.

 

   -  If Bran Stark wouldn’t force Jon to kill you… He always put the distance between you two. Whenever you two got close he made sure Jon Snow to make you feel alone. Jon Snow wasn’t your downfall. Bran Stark was your downfall. He is the real danger.

 

Jon… he really loved her. He didn’t do it. He was controlled by Bran. He wanted to be with her and Bran made sure that they would never be close. She wanted to see Jon. He must feel terrible. _Her sweet Jon._

 

   -  Kinvara I-I.. she couldn’t find the words.

   -  I know my Queen. That’s why your dragon came here yesterday. I think he knew you were going to be okay by the time he got here.

Dany smiled. She missed Drogon. Her fierce boy.

 

   -  I need to go to him. Do you know where is he?

   -  He’s outside my Queen I-

   -  No, not Drogon. I can sense him right now. Where is Jon?

 

Kinvara smirked. She knew they’ll always be together. They were the chosen one. They’ll be the ones who will bring peace.

   -  Drogon knows his place. He’ll take you to him but you must be careful my Queen. After you find Jon Snow you must come here so I can explain to him everything.

Dany nodded her head and went to Drogon immediately. Drogon saw her and flied toward her. He rubbed her belly and she laughed, caressed her sweet boy.

 

   -  We need to find Jon, we need him right now, my sweet boy. Can you take me to him?

 

Drogon roared and lowered his wing for his mother. She firmed the belt of her robe and with her word, Drogon took off. It felt great. She missed this. She was alive for past two hours but right now… She felt _alive._

 

After a long time, she got cold. _I think we’re here._ She thought. Drogon landed a very empty space. She got down from him and rubbed his snout as a thank you.

It was so cold. She never felt cold before but right now she was freezing. She looked around her and saw a gigantic wolf.  He was so beautiful. White as snow. _Snow._

 

_Ghost._

 

She got closer to the animal and Ghost looked at her. He became closer and rubbed his snout to her belly. _I guess you and Drogon know about my babies._ She thought. Ghost licked her hand and she laughed. It was a natural laugh.

   -  Dany… how?

With his voice. His beautiful Northern accent. She looked up and tears covered her eyes.

 

He is real.

 

This is real.

 

   -  Hi Jon Snow. I missed you. She smirked.

   -  I- I You… He couldn’t say anything.

 

He thinks this is a dream. I must make sure he understands this is real. She walked to him. He got older. He was in a bad situation. But still… he was the same pretty Jon.

 

   -  I’ll tell you everything Jon Snow. But I need to feel you again. In my arms. Can you hold me? She was crying. She missed this so much. She missed him.

 

He didn’t wait even for a second. He hugged her. He kissed her hair, her neck. He inhaled her scent. She was crying in his arms. He was trying to get her face to look at her but she hugged him more.

 

   -  Dany… Dany please let me look at your face. I need to- I need to look at you.

 

She smiled and sniffed. Lifted her head from his head and looked at his face. She was smiling through her tears.

 

I have him.

 

He’s here.

 

   -  Gods… I missed you. I missed you so much. I don’t care how. I don’t care why. I’m not letting you go. Never. I am yours, you are mine.

 

With these words, he kissed her. He gave everything in him to that kiss. This kiss has everything in it.

 

_Longing._

_Pain._

_Desperation._

_Love._

 

She smiled through the kiss.

 

We are together. Again.

 

You and I, Jon Snow. Together, we are difficult to defeat.


	5. Love me, Never Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are with each other. Again. 
> 
> The beginning italic part is a flashback.

Love is the death of duty.

 

Duty is the death of love.

 

No.

 

Love is… _love._

Love has nothing to do with duty.

Love is just simply love.

 

Jon never had good things in his life. Life was hard on him. Yes, he grew up in a big castle with his loving siblings. Well, Arya, Bran, Robb and Rickon. Rickon didn’t understand his relationship with Catelyn Stark so he simply thought, Jon was his real brother.

And Sansa…

She was always like her mother. When she realized what was he, she didn’t even talk to him for weeks. Like her lady mother…

Yes, he had a home. They said. But he never felt like he was in his home.

He had a father. Ned Stark always showed his feelings to him. Especially when they were alone. There was one time, when Lady Stark got angry and shouted at him. ‘‘You’re not my blood. You’re a bastard, you can’t play with my children’’ She said this to him after she found out he played with Robb.

 

He was six.

 

He didn’t know what was he meant to her.

He didn’t know why she was always so mean to him.

He didn’t know.

He had started to cry. He was so scared. His lord father must have saw them because for a minute later he came and took him into his arms.

 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_\- I can’t believe you, Catelyn. He’s just a child. I don’t want you to take your anger from my son. Aye, he doesn’t belong to you **but** he’s mine. You can’t shout at him whenever you want. You can’t shout at him for playing with his brother._

_She got angry again. Like he said something very bad. Like he insulted her._

_\- HALF BROTHER, HOW CAN YOU-_

_\- BROTHER, Catelyn. I don’t want you anywhere near to Jon anymore. If you love your children so much, you should give them what they want, you should give them love, you should teach them unconditional love. What do you think Robb is doing right now?_

_-  Ned, I just-_

_\- No, Catelyn, save it. I was the one who broke a promise, not him. Not my JON._

 

_He was still crying when his father kissed his head and hugged him harder. They went to Godswood._

_He tried to escape from his arms to hide his tears._

 

_\- No, my boy. You don’t have to hide them from me. We can cry too._

_\- But I don’t want you to think I’m weak._

 

_He laughed and took his arm, made him sit on his lap._

 

_\- Jon, everyone can cry. That doesn’t make us weak, they even make us stronger. And you, my wolf, you are so strong, so brave._

 

_He… he said my wolf. He smiled. Hearing these words from his father made him the happiest._

 

_\- I didn’t know what I did fat-_

_\- You can say it, son._

_\- Father. I was just playing with Robb and then Lady Stark came and I-_

_He was crying again. Ned rubbed his little nose._

 

_\- It’s okay my son. It’s not your fault. He sighed and said_

_\- It’s kind of my fault. I-I made a promise to her. You know, she’s my wife and I must be loyal to her but before you were born, I broke that promise. There had been another lady. And you, my little came from there._

_\- So she’s not- she’s not my-_

_\- No, son. He sadly smiled._

 

_That’s why she never allowed me to say mother to her. He thought._

 

_\- But your mother Jon… She was the bravest, she loved you so much._

 

_He smiled and hugged his father._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

 

Maybe Ned Stark is not his father but he’ll always be his father for him. When he left for the night’s watch he realized home wasn’t nights watch either. Home wasn’t Ygritte either. Home… was a place Jon could never find it.

 

But then he found _her._

 

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Mother of Dragons. Breaker of Chains. The Unburnt and the all other names…

 

She became his home.

He found his home.

Now. He has her.

Again.

 

He looked at her face and still couldn’t believe. She’s beautiful so much that it hurts to look at her sometimes. It did something to his stomach. He raised his hand to her face, she leaned into him.

 

_This is home._

 

He realized, her teary eyes and brushed her tears away.

 

\- Dany, I-I I’m so sorry.

She smiled through her teary eyes and raised her small hands to his face.

 

\- It’s okay, Jon. It’s more complicated than you think. You don’t have to feel guilty anymore. I forgive you.

\- How… Dany you can’t just forgive me. I-I killed you, I betrayed you. You have to hit me, you have to punish me, you- you-

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence and began to cry. This can’t be real. She wouldn’t forgive him this easily. He- he was a monster. He was a betrayer. He committed a treason. He should’ve paid for his crimes, for his betrayal.

 

_Treason._

 

Daenerys hold his hand and lead him to a little wooden bench. It wasn’t a bench; it was a tree but its shape was like a bench.

She sat on the bench and patted her side for him to sit beside her. When he looked down to her, she took his breath away. She’s just so beautiful, she’s not like everyone else. She’s different. He was buried in his thoughts, Daenerys got impatient, she grabbed his hand and yanked him to beside her. He stumbled and fell to nearly her lap. He cursed under his breath and immediately pull himself together.

 

\- You, Jon Snow are daydreaming. She smiled at him.

\- Aye, this can only be a dream. You are here, right next to me, smiling at me. I don’t know how this can be real and I don’t know it this is a dream or not but if it’s a dream then I don’t ever want to wake up from this.

 

He straddles the bench and turned to her completely, lost in her eyes.

 

\- I can assure you, this is not a dream Jon. This is in fact very real. Our time has just begun.

 

She caressed his hands and leaned into him.

She missed his scent.

 

\- Dany, I’m very thankful that you’re here right now. But… how? I don’t understand.

\- I didn’t understand at first too. But right now… everything makes sense. He didn’t interrupt her and nodded his head for her to continue.

 

She took a deep breath, her hands were shaking, her chest felt heavy in the body. She couldn’t talk. Jon took her face between his hands, he smiled at her.

 

-You can tell me anything, Dany. No matter what happened, I’m here with you. You don’t have to be afraid. Okay?

 

She nodded her head as a yes.

 

\- I-I woke up from well I don’t know from what but I can say whiteness. And saw a woman, Kinvara, a red priestess. She told me, I was dead for three years. I didn’t believe her. I- I couldn’t. She told me everything.

 

Jon felt like he was out of breath but managed to control his reactions and waited for her to continue.

 

\- After-after you-

 

She couldn’t manage to say the words.

 

\- After that thing happened between us, Drogon took my body-

 

He nodded his head.

 

\- Yes, he- I thought he was going to burn me to the ground but he didn’t. I hoped he would do that. I wanted to die after that but he burned the throne and after that he took you… and before I realized what happened he was just… _gone._

 

She nodded and said

 

\- Apparently, he took my lifeless body to Volantis, I don’t know when but he did take me to Volantis. Kinvara said Lord of the Light gave me a second chance because I was the chosen one, like you.

 

She raised her hand to his heart… his scar.

_A knife in the heart._

He holds her small hand and squeezed it.

 

\- I was brought back by her. They both have tears in their eyes at this point. He took her into his arms and she hugged his neck.

 

There was only one thought on their minds.

_This… this is home._

 

He kissed her hair, her neck. He inhaled her scent. He needs her like he needs air. She pulled back and brushed his tears away. Suddenly, he asked:

 

\- But, why did- why did it take so long? I- I was back in three-four days. You said three years. Why?

 

She shrugged her shoulders.

 

\- I don’t know maybe it’s different for everyone or maybe it was because of the children. I guess trying to bring three lives back is harder than one life.

 

Jon got confused. What was she talking about?

 

-  What-what are you talking about?

 

She realized what she said and cursed herself for it.

 

\- I- I guess you were right Jon Snow.

\- Dany, about what? You are making me go crazy, I don’t understand.

 

She was still straddling his legs so she tried to get more comfortable on his lap. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

 

\- You said to me _‘‘Has it occurred to you that she might not have been a reliable source of information.’’_ You said this to me about that witch who cursed me and you were right.

 

He couldn’t believe what he heard. She- she

 

_Pregnant?_

 

\- What? How?

-I am pregnant. I didn’t know I was pregnant before I died. But Kinvara brought all of us back. She stopped.

 

_Except one of us._

 

She couldn’t meet his eyes.

 

\- What, Dany? He got confused, she can read this from his handsome face. She caressed his beard with her fingers, trying to soothe him.

\- I was pregnant with three babies. Kinvara couldn’t bring one of them because she said death pay-

-Only death can pay for life.

 

She nodded. ''For my two dragons, I got my two babies and for my life, Lord of the Light took my baby’s life.'' She said.

 

He couldn’t stop his tears. He took his own babies’ lives. He killed them.

 

The woman he loves and their babies. He is a monster. He is a murderer. How could he thought it would be better? How could he?

 

\- I-I’m so sorry, Dany. I’m a monster. I don’t deserve any of this. I’m so sorry.

 

She put his head on her shoulder and tried to comfort him.

 

\- It’s okay Jon. It’s not your fault. It is not your fault.

 

He got angry. He raised her from his lap and put her to the bench. He got up and walked back and forth.

 

\- How can you say this. It is my fault I killed you. I betrayed you. I killed our babies. One of them is really read because of me.

She had tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

 

\- No, it wasn’t you, Jon. It wasn’t you. You were being controlled by someone.

\- What? He tried to stay calm but it was too much.

-  You were controlled by Three Eyed Raven. Night King wasn’t the real danger, Jon. He had never been the real danger. It was The Three Eyed Raven.

\- Three Eyed Raven… You mean- You mean

\- Yes, Jon. Bran. Bran was behind all of this.

\- But how, Dany? I killed you. Bran wasn’t even there. He never told me anything. Night King was after him.

 

\- No, Jon. Night King was after him because he knew how dangerous Bran could be. He knew world would be a better place without him. Bran, only cares for himself. He doesn’t care about the others.

\- You have to tell me everything, Dany. I am losing my mind here. I can’t understand a damn thing.

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She told him everything. After she was done, he couldn’t speak for a long time.

 

He felt angry, he felt like a _puppet._

 

They were being used by Bran. Bran. His little brother. He used them for his own wishes. Only now, he understood why he always pulled back from Dany.

 

Only now, he understood why he did these thing he can’t understand.

He wasn’t going to tell his sisters about his heritage.

 

He wasn’t going to pull back from Dany when they were alone.

 

He wasn’t going to kill her.

 

He was going to talk to her and when she gave him a chance to change her mind he was going to accept it and…

 

\- So, Bran used us. He did all of those thing.

 

Dany, sadly smiled and said:

 

\- Yes, Jon. You are not guilty. You were just a puppet like all of us.

-That’s why he sent me here. He could’ve made me stay but no he sent me here. He made me kill you, he made me questioning about your decisions. And Sansa… she was just happy because now she has North. She was always hungry for power. That hungriness gave her that life. She was always like this. She always wanted to be The Queen.

 

With her marriage to that Joffrey Bastard. She wanted to be the Queen and she was a child at that time. Still she was hungry for power.

 

When they crowned me the King in the North, she got jealous but she tried to hide it. I saw it. If she would’ve find the chance to strike me, she would do that.

 

She found that chance and took it. I am just shocked she couldn’t make herself the Queen of the Bloody Seven Kingdoms.

 

He got angry again. Sansa Stark… She’d never been a true Stark. She was a Tully. Like her mother. Power hungry Tully.

 

\- Yes, my love. But now it’s not the time make yourself angry about this. Now, is the time… time for us to be happy. You gave me everything I wanted. family, a loving beloved.  

He got soft after her words and hugged her.

 

\- It’s going to be fine, Dany. You, me and our little dragons. He smiled to her.

 

She couldn’t believe. ‘‘Dragons?’’ she asked.

 

\- Aye, Dragons. After all the things I heard. I don’t ever want to hear about Starks. The only Starks I care about and accept as a family are my father… my uncle, Ned Stark, my sister… my cousin, Arya Stark and my mother… Lyanna Stark. The rest of them can go and fuck themselves in their home. She laughed. She wasn’t expecting this.

\- Now, I can see your fire and blood side my love. Welcome to your family. _Blood of my blood._

 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His beard tickled her face. She licked his lower lip and slide her tongue into his mouth. He gasped and with this she deepened the kiss. When they were both out of their breaths they pulled back and opened their eyes.

 

They were smiling to each other. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. They hugged each other for a long time.

 

They have each other now.

 

They’ve been hurt for so many times. But it was over now. Now they have a family to think about. Two little miracles.

 

She raised her head and asked:

 

-So, Jon Snow, what names we should give our little ones? She grinned to him and teased his parts.

 

He smiled and kissed her again.

 

_Seven Hells…_

_I missed this._

_I missed her lips._

_I missed her taste._

_I missed her little moans._

_I missed the feeling of her body against mine._

_I just missed her._

 

He’s finally back with his family – His Dany and now their little miracles- again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii !  
> First of all thank you for reading this fanfiction and thank you for your beautiful comments, they are really making me continue this. 
> 
> About italic part- flashback- I know that didn't happen but I want them to have this moment to themselves. Just Ned and Jon. Ned was such a beautiful character. 
> 
> About Sansa Stark... well I don't care about her. That r*t is going down. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!! I appreciate them so much!! 
> 
> Next chapter won't be here for like 5-6 days because 
> 
> Eid is coming!! Happy Early Eid Mubarak to Everyone !! 
> 
> Have a nice day 
> 
> And comment on the twins Targaryen babies!! I don't know anything about their names. What should we name them??
> 
> #TEAMTARGARYENFORLYFE


	6. A Dance of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund saw the Dragon queen. Jon and Daenerys need each other.

The coldness in the air made her shivered. _‘‘They don’t like here.’’_ She said for her dragons. She doesn’t like the North, either. It’s not fit for a Southern girl. It was so cold. It wouldn’t matter how many fire they would make; it wouldn’t matter how many cloaks they’d be wearing.

It was always cold.

Its coldness fits with the people. Northern people were cold, too. No matter what you would do for them, they wouldn’t like you. If you’re not one of them, they wouldn’t like you.

She looked around her. All white. It was so beautiful as it was so scary.

 

How did he live here for this long?

How did he live here before?

It was lonely, it was… not like home.

She looked at him and smiled at his concerned face. Even with his confused face, he was so beautiful. His eyes hold so many emotions. When you looked at his eyes you can see the arduousness of years, you can see the sadness they hold. He’d been through so much things when he was young… He is still young.

_We are so young._

 Twenty and six years. We shouldn’t think about these things.

We should be happy.

We should be free.

If we wouldn’t be the people we were right now…

If we would be just a man and a woman.

We would be so happy. _So happy._

A smile went across her face as she remembered one of the nights on that boat.

 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_They were lying on their backs and trying to catch their breaths from their activities. She smiled and turned to him, he sensed her movement and turned to her side to look at her. They didn’t talk for a while. They just stared at each other. She prayed please let me have this until I die._

_Please let me have him for… forever._

_Please._

_He raised his hands to her face, cupped her cheek and lost in his thoughts. While he was dozing, she looked at his face. His beautiful face. Pretty, she would tell him, knowing that he’d be annoyed._

_He didn’t tie his hair or she opened his hair when he was… well kissing her down there. His hands holding her cheeks to get closer to her centre… his tongue trying to get deeper…_

_Gods._

_Thinking about his kisses made her cheeks go red again._

_He was so good. He always tried to pleasure her before he got his. He was so… giving. For that she always tried to give to him what he deserved._

_The first time she kissed his abdomen, he inhaled deeply. As she was going down on him, he tried to stop her but she didn’t let him. She looked at his face for the last time before she put her mouth on his manhood. From the sounds he made, she realized, she was in fact very good. It was a first time for her, too._

_Drogo never cared for pleasure other than fucking._

_Daario suggested one time but she said she wouldn’t do that to him._

_But Jon…_

_Jon never asked. He just simply wanted to pleasure her. He didn’t care about his. ‘‘I get my pleasure from making you feel good. With you writhing under me… Dany you have no idea, how hard I get from this.’’ He said._

_He tried to make her push away but she touched his cock and balls and pushed his hands away._

_‘‘Gods… Dany. Yes, please don’t stop. I-I please.’’_

_With one more thrust to her throat, he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he emptied himself. She swallowed his come and raise herself to his body._

_‘‘You, my queen, are a tease.’’ He smiled and hold her body to his body, made her lie on top of his body._

_Daenerys smiled and caressed his scar on his face. ‘‘I loved doing that to you, my lord. The sounds you made mmmh they were beautiful.’’ He smiled but didn’t know she didn’t finish her sentence yet. ‘‘Like you…’’_

_He got annoyed at her and pushed her onto her back and kissed her hard. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled his face to her. They both moaned at the taste of each other, just when he was going to pushed his cock into her, she laughed and pushed his mouth away._

_‘‘You, Jon Snow, are pretty and beautiful and handsome and again, you can’t change my mind about this.’’ He was not happy about, people finding him pretty but hearing it from her… it didn’t make him angry or annoyed._

_It made him happy._

_‘‘Aye, you can call me pretty or anything else. I wouldn’t care but you have to know at the same time, I’m so strong.’’ He said in a very serious tone and at the same time he thrust his hips into her, making her moan._

_‘‘Mmm, I know you are strong, Jon. You proved that when you hold me against that door and fucked me hard. So yes, you are strong.’’ She touched his muscles on his arms and squeezed them._

_He smiled and kissed her again. When they both needed their breath, they pulled apart and he went back to his side, pulling her to his chest again. It was like, he couldn’t stay away from for one second. He always finds a way to touch her._

_She put her head on his chest and trailed her fingers on his abdomen._

_‘‘Wouldn’t be so good if we’d be just a woman and a man? If we wouldn’t have these chosen names for us…?’’ He nodded his head as a yes and said:_

_‘‘Aye, it would be so good. We’d be young and we wouldn’t have to think about all these responsibilities we have to think about now.’’_

_She smiled and tried to imagine a simple life. A little house with a red door. A little garden for their children to play with their father and maybe his wolf, Ghost. He told her about him and without seeing him, she already fell in love with him._

_They would work in the market. Sell the things they raised in their garden._

_‘‘What are you thinking about?’’ He asked, realized she was gone. ‘‘Nothing… just thinking about how our lives would be like, if we would live in a little house.’’ She smiled, looked upon his face. He turned to her and pulled her to his face closer._

_‘‘Okay, let me tell you how our lives would be like. But you can’t laugh, okay?’’_

_She laughed at his serious face and nodded her head._

_‘‘You are laughing already.’’ He groaned. ‘‘Okay, okay. I won’t laugh. I just laughed at your serious tone. I promise, I won’t laugh.’’ She tried to control her face. He looked at her with a mistrusting face._

_‘‘Okay, so… If you would’ve been a normal girl in Winterfell or in Essos and if I would’ve been a normal young boy… hmm. The first time I saw you I would’ve fall in love with you but I’d be so scared that I probably wouldn’t even talk to you or look at you directly.’’ He said._

_She laughed and hit his side. ‘‘No, don’t be ridiculous.’’ She said. He shook his head._

_‘‘No, no. I’d be like a lost puppy who follows everyone to get home AND if I would’ve even got the chance to talk to you or ask you out and you would’ve said yes. First, I would’ve take you to dancing. Especially if we would’ve been in Essos. We would’ve danced and danced and danced…’’_

_‘‘And then we would’ve make love…’’ She said._

_‘‘Daenerys Stormborn!! You would give me yourself on the first night?’’ He asked with a surprise face. She nuzzled his side, lifted her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_‘‘I would’ve give my everything to you at the first look, you gave me, Jon Snow.’’_

_He raised his eyebrows and cleaned his throat. ‘‘Whatever, you little minx, after our first date and… love making. I’d probably asked you to marry me the next day and you’d be my wife.’’_

_‘‘Jon Snow… you are fast at everything, aren’t you?’’_

_‘‘Yes, I am. Especially about the woman I love.’’ She smiled to his fluffy side and asked:_

_‘‘And then what, how about… how about children?’’_

_He got nervous. He knew, she was sensitive about this. He knew, she’d be upset after this. He wouldn’t want her to get upset. But thinking about the family they would’ve had… would make them happy. ‘‘So children… I would want like… four children.’’_

_‘‘FOUR?! I would be the one who give them birth, you know that right?’’_

_‘‘Yes, I know. But you’re a strong woman and I would want all of them to look like you.’’_

_‘‘No,no,no,no. They need to look like you. I want your black, pretty curls.’’ She said and buried her hands into his curls. ‘‘My hair?? No, what is more beautiful than your hair?’’ he asked. ‘‘Hmm, no your curls.’’_

_He laughed. ‘‘Okay, two girls, two boys. Two of them, your hair. Two of them my hair. Two beautiful little girls, two little boys.’’ He said. She smiled and raised herself on top of his body._

_‘‘Yes, my hair and your eyes or your hair and my eyes. They’d be the most beautiful and handsome and thanks to their father, the prettiest children ever.’’ He chuckled. It felt so good to think about this._

_Their utopia._

_‘‘I would teach them to how to ride a horse, defend themselves and I would’ve protect them until my last breath.’’_

_‘‘I know you would, but our girls… they would be so beautiful that when they reached the age, there would be green boys who would swoon over them like a-_

_Just thinking about that bastards made him angry. No he wouldn’t give his beautiful children to anyone. They would be with him. Always. He shook his head._

_‘‘No, no. They would sit with us. I wouldn’t allow anyone to take them away from me.’’_

_She laughed. They were imagining about their non-existing children and he became already jealous. ‘‘Jon Snow!! They would eventually fall in love with someone and you wouldn’t do anything about it.’’_

_‘‘Well, at least, I can try.’’ He smirked._

_‘‘Mmmm, But what about us? What we would do?’’ She asked to him._

_‘‘We’d be at bed all day, my love. I wouldn’t leave you out of my sight even for a second.’’ She chuckled. ‘‘But what would we do about food or money, huh?’’_

_‘‘Meeh, we’ll be fine. Now enough talking, love.’’ He said and rolled her onto her back and began to kissing her neck._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

 

She was lost in her daydreaming that she didn’t realize, Jon moved in front of her. At his sudden presence, she got startled. ‘‘What happened. You were gone for a long time?’’ He smiled and cupped her face. ‘‘What is happening in that pretty mind of yours?’’ He asked.

 

After all the things, he still feels worried for her. That man is her everything.

 

‘‘Nothing you should be worried about, love. I was just lost in the past.’’ She got closer to him. ‘‘I was thinking about our bed in that boat. I was thinking about how comfortable it was to… you know.’’ She smirked.

He raised his eyebrows and leaned into her. Just when their lips were going to touch. They heard a deep, manly voice.

‘‘Little crow, where have you been? Did you finish with your brooding? I swear, even your dragon queen would want you to be at least a little bit happy. She wouldn’t-’’

Tormund couldn’t finish his sentence. He was shocked. His blue eyes opened and closed, opened and closed. He was trying to believe he wasn’t dreaming. He grabbed Jon by the arm and yanked him to his side. Daenerys got startled by Tormund’s movement.

‘‘Crow, you said you killed her. You said she was dead. What’s happening?’’

Jon laughed and shook his head side to side. ‘‘It’s a miracle, Tormund. She is back, like me. They brought her back from death.’’ He said.

Tormund looked back at her and smirked. He started to run towards Daenerys and she stayed frozen in her place, not knowing what to do. Tormund swiped her out of the grounds and hugged her into his arms.

‘‘That’s it. This is the dragon queen I’m telling you about. You, dragon queen, are a fucking God. You ride a dragon, you are back from death AND you fucked my little crow. You get it all, huh?’’ He said and Daenerys couldn’t understand what happened. Tormund was… well different. She laughed and hold his shoulders for her dear life.

Jon coughed. Tormund looked at him and put Daenerys on her feet. He went to Jon’s side and tossed him on the shoulders.

‘‘What, you get jealous, Snow? You got afraid, she’d chose me after everything? You are right to be jealous. I would choose myself over you. Especially after I saw your little pecker.’’ He said, looking at Dany.

Dany couldn’t hold herself anymore, she laughed. Jon got annoyed. ‘‘Fuck you, Tormund. I wasn’t jealous. I just didn’t want Dany to get uncomfortable by your hugs.’’ He said.

‘‘I wasn’t uncomfortable. Thank you for your hug, Tormund. And I don’t think you saw Jon’s _pecker_. It is not little. And you certainly have no idea about his skills… if you know what I mean.’’ She said and winked at him.

Jon groaned. ‘‘Oh stop, you. I know you love it when I praise you. Stop it.’’ She said and shut the both men’s mouth.

Tormund believed Jon immediately. He didn’t even ask questions. He knew about Jon’s stabbing and returning so he must be used to it. It’s a rare thing to get used to it.

She felt cold again. They need to find some place or light a fire. She didn’t know what but she was freezing.

‘‘Can we… can we light a fire? I’m cold.’’ She said and Tormund said:

‘‘C’mon, I will take you to our little camp. You’ll get heat up and sleep a little if you want.’’

She said yes and grabbed Jon’s hand. Jon took his cloak and put it on Dany’s shoulders. She tried to say no but he didn’t let her. They went to their camp ground. It was beautiful. There were lots of people. Women, men, children. Dany saw all of them and realized. This was their home.

 

_We should find our own home with Jon._

As Tormund was leading them to their tent, she saw the people’s stares.

Maybe they know who she is but didn’t care.

Maybe they didn’t know who she is. Either way, she didn’t care.

 

She has Jon.

 

Jon got closer to her, she looked upon his face and saw his smile. Tormund lead them into a tent and said something to Jon and then he left them alone.

Daenerys looked around her. It wasn’t a large space but it was big enough for them. Maybe even a little bigger than they need. There were furs on the floor. It looked like a made up bed. Right side of the bed, there were bunch of cloaks and boots and gloves… The floor was messy with all of it. She saw Jon’s sword. Longclaw.

It wasn’t luxury but it was enough. She realized they weren’t alone. Ghost was with them. She saw him when she turned to her left. Jon was trying to push Ghost out of their tent.

‘‘C’mon boy, I need to be alone with her for a while. You go and play with the children.’’ He said. Ghost looked at him with a blanked face and passed him. He came in front of her, licked her belly like he knew, she was pregnant. After he licked her hand too, he exited out of their tent but not before he gave Jon a hissed growl.

She chuckled to them. Ghost was Jon’s direwolf but sometimes they can act like two siblings who hate and love each other at the same time.

She saw the fire at the end of the tent. They light the fire on top of something so it wouldn’t burn the tent and the grounds. She immediately went to near it and felt Jon’s arms around her after one second.

‘‘I missed you so much. So fucking much. Some days I felt like crazy. I thought, yes this is it. I went crazy, but I never did. The gods didn’t let me.’’ He said.

She felt sad for him. It wasn’t even his fault but he felt all of these emotions. He thought, he did all these things but he didn’t. It was all Bran… she sighed.

‘‘I missed you too. When we were in Winterfell. I missed you after our waterfall travel. You pulled away from me after that… or Bran made you but I missed you, missed us. Missed the feeling of your arms around me.’’ She said.

He sighed and buried his face into her neck.

‘‘Aye, I missed you too. I wanted to come back to you after they told me about my heritage. I remember opening my chamber’s door and then… nothing. I found myself on my bed. Now it all makes sense.’’ He said and she got angry.

She couldn’t believe what she heard. He was going to come to her immediately after he learned about it. But Bran… She closed her eyes and he continued.

‘‘I remember all the time, I wanted to come to you, kiss you, talk to you, feeling your body against me but I couldn’t come to you. It felt different, it felt different now I know why. Because of that freaking Three Eyed Raven.

That night… When you came to my room. I was going to rip your clothes off and take you on top of my desk and then I was going to eat you out so Sansa and all those fucking Northern lords could hear you. But before I know… I stopped.’’ He said. She realized he was getting angry. She didn’t want to think about those times right now. So she turned in his arms, locked her eyes with his and said:

‘‘It’s not important right now. They will get their punishment. With fire and blood but right now… All I need is you, Jon. I need you. I need you to hold me. I need you to hold _us._ Your children, _our children_ and I need you. I had been asleep for three years but I am still tired. I need to fall into sleep with you. Will you please hold me? Hold us?’’ She asked with her begging eyes.

He nodded his head and took her into his arms, he opened the on top of the furs with his foot and put her on top of the bed. He gets into it after her and pulled her into his chest. She turned to him and put her face between his shoulder and chin. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled the top of the furs to cover them both with. Kissed her head and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. They were wrapped into each other. Arms, legs. They became one.

 

They can think about their plan tomorrow.

They will show their true enemies the meaning of fire and blood.

They will show them _the dance of the dragons._

 

But now.

 

Now they need this. They need hold into each other. They need to feel their children. He wrapped her into his arms even closer if it’s possible.

I’ll be with you no matter what happens.

I’ll protect you no matter what happens.

I love you and our children.

_Children. Her._

Yes. This is all I need.

_A family._

With the sound of the wind, they both fell into the arms of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!!
> 
> What a break. I don't know if you liked it but please let me know and leave a comment. 
> 
> If you want some scenes between Jon and Dany please let me know and sorry not a smut writer but I'm trying guys!! I am really trying. 
> 
> Still no name suggestions for the twins huh?
> 
> So I'll just give them boring names... 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments.
> 
> Have a nice day!!
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter it's @kulunksdany !!!
> 
> #TEAMTARGARYENFORLYFE


	7. Our Love is Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SMUT AND FLUFF.

It was warm.

So warm.

He couldn’t breathe. Too warm for a Northern man. But he wouldn’t complain about that. He has the best person with him. He has her. Finally, and he would never let her go.

Let _them_ go.

He raised his hand to cup her cheek.

She is so beautiful.

Gods. I missed this feeling.

 

I missed waking up and finding her by my side.

I missed the feeling of her little arms around me.

If everything would have been different.

 

They should’ve stayed on that boat and leave the North. Their times on the boat were the best times he ever had. He smiled when he remembered their times. She was so shy but so teasing at the same time. She would tease him and then act like a shy girl.

 

His little queen.

 

He looked at her face. She looks so peaceful sleeping. No flaws on her face. She’s perfect. Her lips. So kissable, so irresistible… He will never ever get tired from kissing her.

She was so small in his arms. He knew, she didn’t need protection but still he wants to protect her all the time. She only needs protection from his people and… himself.

 

No.

Bran.

That little bastard. He thought, he was so clever. He thought, he could’ve get away with this. But he will get his punishment.

 

‘‘Are you going to show me the deep wisdom you found inside the head of a bird?’’ he said this to that fucking raven and he will say this to Bran, too.

 

No.

 

He shouldn’t think about this right now. He is happy. He looks at Dany and feels the easiness she gave him. How many times he found himself in this situation? Many, many times he woke up and found her snuggled up to him.

She gave him peace.

He hugs her closer to him, she snuggled to his neck more and moved her arm to his chest. He looked down to see her smile but she was still sleeping. He smiled and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and remembered about their days on the boat.

 

 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_He was tired. He was going to go with Daenerys and just sleep… or not but Tyrion caught him and asked him for a drink. He said ‘‘C’mon Jon Snow, it’s still early, she’ll wait for you.’’_

_Jon smirked to that sentence. He knew Dany will wait for him. But he wanted to be with her all the time. He sighed and said. ‘‘Okay but just one drink, okay?’’_

_‘‘Okay, okay. One drink.’’ He said and then added. ‘‘We’ll see about that.’’ They got into one of the large rooms on the boat._

_Davos, Jorah, Greyworm, Varys and… Missandei were in the room._

_‘‘Hello, my friends! I see you all wanted to join me this night. Thank you for your kindness.’’ He said and sit beside Jorah._

_Jon was still standing. If Missandei is here…then Daenerys?_

_They left together. Did something happen? Is she sick? He couldn’t stay here without knowing her well-being. He needs to go to her. He needs to go to Daener-_

_He was drowned in his thoughts; he didn’t realize the person who entered the room. Daenerys entered the room. He thought she was going to wait for him in her room. Bu apparently, he was wrong._

 

_He left his thoughts and looked at **her.** _

_Gods._

 

_The fabric hugged her all curves, if he could say there is a fabric. It left a little to the imagination. She was wearing a blue dress. The fabric covered her breasts and left her abdomen open and he was sure in the day light if she would walk in front of him he would’ve seen her bare legs very easily. Her back wasn’t covered either._

_Gods._

_This woman._

 

_She smiled at him and put her hand on his arm. ‘‘Where are you going, Lord Snow? I thought we all were going to be here for a drink. At least Tyrion said that to me.’’ She said._

_Jon cannot not look at her. She looks like an angel. And her little touch on his arm made his manhood jump. He cleared his throat and looked over Tyrion. ‘‘I’m not going anywhere, Your Grace. Your hand said this to me as well.’’ He said and Tyrion laughed._

_‘‘C’mon, Snow, don’t be grumpy. I didn’t say this to you because I know you would refuse.’’ Tyrion said and waited for them to sit._

_Daenerys sat one of the empty chairs beside Davos. The only empty space was beside Varys but Davos stand up quickly and said ‘‘I’ll be more comfortable with Varys.’’ And sat beside Varys._

_Jon looked at Davos with a smirk._

_‘‘My lord, you shouldn’t be standing for too long. It’s not good for your wound.’’ Daenerys said and patted the chair beside her for Jon to sit._

_Jon sat and looked at Daenerys’ smirking face. This woman will be the death of him._

_‘‘I asked you to come here because I thought we could all use some good company and fun. I said it’s for a drink but that’s not all.’’ He said. Jon was going to ask what the hell was he thinking but Missandei surprised him and asked:_

_‘‘Then why are we here, my lord?’’_

_Tyrion smiled at her and said ‘‘You know when our queen was away from Meereen, Greyworm, you and I played a game?’’ she nodded her head. ‘‘I think we should play another game.’’ He said and Missandei smiled. ‘‘I loved that game, it is a great idea, my lord.’’ She said._

_Jon never saw her this happy before. He realized Greyworm’s face… he was smiling. So this really is a good idea._

_‘‘You played games when I was in danger?’’ Daenerys asked but with a teasing voice._

_‘‘Well we needed to do something to get our minds out of from you and yes we played a game, Your Grace.’’ He said. Daenerys smirked and nodded her head._

_‘‘Well, then tell us your game?’’ Daenerys said impatiently. ‘‘Okay, now I will begin and choose someone and ask that person truth or dare if they choose truth, they will have to answer my question. If they choose dare, they will have to do the thing I wanted them to do. After that, that person will choose someone and game would go on like this.’’ He explained to everyone. But Jon was not sure about this._

_‘‘What if we don’t want to answer your question?’’ He asked. Tyrion smiled. ‘‘There is no choice, Snow. You have to answer it or do the thing. If you don’t want to do the dare, then you’ll have to answer the question.’’ Tyrion said and then added. ‘‘And you can only choose something three times in sequence.’’_

_Jon nodded his head and looked at Daenerys with the corner of his eye. She looks so happy. Young. If this game makes her this happy then he’ll play it until she gets tired._

_‘‘So, I think our queen should start?’’ Tyrion looked at Daenerys. Jon smirked Tyrion’s ignorance. He was probably drunk. This could be fun. He thought._

_Daenerys was taken back, Jon realized. She wasn’t expecting this. She was… nervous but nodded her head._

_‘‘Okay, then. Let the game begin with our queen. Who do you want to ask, Your Grace?’’ Tyrion asked._

_She looked around, trying to decide who should be her victim. Her eyes stopped at Missandei and she smirked. ‘‘Missandei, truth or dare?’’ She asked, her eyes are twinkling with happiness._

_Missandei blushed and looked down. She raised her head and looked at directly her queen. ‘‘Truth, Your Grace.’’ She said._

_Daenerys smiled like she won a big prize. Like she was waiting for her to say truth._

_‘‘When I asked you about many things and you couldn’t answer me because Lord Snow broke into our conversation. What were you going to say about that many things?’’ She smirked at Missandei’s shocked face._

_Jon wondered what they were talking about. When did he do that? He didn’t remember. But Missandei’s face, he could say it was something important. Missandei looked at Daenerys and smirked back. Gave her a ‘I will get you for this.’ Look and said:_

_‘‘When I said many thing, I meant many things beside the fucking, Your Grace. I meant intimate things.’’ Everyone was shocked. Jon wasn’t expecting this. Especially from Missandei. Jon looked back Dany and saw her shocked and smiling face._

_‘‘Well good for you Missandei of Naath. You deserve it.’’ Tyrion raised his cup and laughed. Greyworm shifted in his seat and Jon realized his cheeks’ redness._

**_They are in love._ **

**_They deserve it._ **

_‘‘Very well, Missandei. Thank you for your answer.’’ Dany smirked and added. ‘‘Who should be your victim?’’ She asked._

_Missandei giggled and looked at Davos. She found the old man very interesting. She had so many questions so she said:_

_‘‘Ser Davos, truth or dare?’’ Davos was drinking his wine; he wasn’t expecting this so he spilled his wine a little. Everyone laughed at his reaction. ‘‘Are you sure, my lady. Do you really want to ask an old man a question?’’ Missandei eagerly nodded her head._

_‘‘Then, I have to answer your question. I will take the truth.’’ Missandei never waited and asked immediately. ‘‘I-I never want to offend you, my lord. But I was very curious and didn’t know how to ask-’’ Davos smiled to the young woman._

_‘‘You can ask me whatever you want, my lady. This old man has no secrets.’’ He said with a genuine smile. ‘‘I saw your hands… and I was curious. What happened to you?’’_

_Davos laughed and Tyrion joined him. Missandei and Daenerys got confused._

_‘‘My lady, you shouldn’t be so stressed about asking me this. Aye, it looks different. But I got this… or lost this when Stannis Baratheon knighted me for saving the city but he also ordered his men to cut my fingers off because smuggling was illegal and I had broken the law.’’ He said._

_The room was silent. No one talked. Jon was sad for Davos. He is such a good man. Yes, he did wrong things but he didn’t deserve that. Jon cleared his throat and said ‘‘So, Davos who should be your victim?’’ and looked at Dany. Daenerys smirked at this and looked back at Ser Davos._

_‘‘Aye, my victim should be you, my lord. You were pretty quiet. We need to hear your Northern voice. So truth or dare?’’ he asked and Jon cursed. He wished, he didn’t talk. What should he choose? Truth? What would Davos ask? Dare? What would he do?_

_‘‘I choose truth, too.’’ He said and Tyrion got bored. ‘‘Oh c’mon. Choose dare. This thing got boring.’’ He said. ‘‘I don’t trust Davos; he can be very cruel.’’ He said. Jon looked at Davos and saw his smirking._

_Please don’t make a fool of me in front of her._

_Please._

_‘‘So, I never understand why Tormund say ‘my little crow’ to you. Answer me honestly boy. What is the meaning of that moniker?’’ He asked._

_Oh, No._

_Anything but this, Davos. Anything, but this._

_He sensed Daenerys’ movement. She turned to him completely and waiting excitedly for his answer. He wasn’t sure about this. He would lie… Yeah like he **can** lie. _

_He sighed and looked at Davos. ‘‘After my… returning_

_Davos looked ashamed, he didn’t know Tormund said this moniker after Jon’s death. He cursed to himself but Jon smiled at him. ‘‘… Tormund hugged me and said little crow. I didn’t understand at first, too. But then he…. uh, he said my thing you know… my ‘pecker’ was small. So yes. He calls me little crow, because of my thing.’’ He answered and met with everyone’s laughter._

_Davos, Tyrion, Varys, Jorah even Missandei were laughing. But what he didn’t expect was Daenerys’ laugh. She couldn’t stop. Everyone was looking at her. She tried to stop it, she put her hand in front of her mouth but she couldn’t stop. There were tears on her eyes. From her laughter. He smiled at her. I made her this happy. I don’t care about others._

_I made her laugh._

_‘‘Sorry, Lord Snow. I wasn’t expecting this. Tormund… is a different man.’’ She smirked and tried to calm herself._

_‘‘Aye, he is different.’’ She said. ‘‘Jon Snow… it wouldn’t matter if your pecker is small, whores would form a line just to lie with you, you know that.’’ Tyrion said and Jon blushed. Tyrion was… drunk. So no one said anything but laughed. He realized Daenerys’ face she was looking at Tyrion with… angry glare? He didn’t want to darken the mood so he said. ‘‘Okay, now that I answered my question, I need to pick my victim, right?’’ He said and looked at Tyrion. He smirked and said ‘‘The dwarf of Casterly Rock, truth or dare?’’ he asked._

_Tyrion let out a laugh and raised his cup ‘‘I choose dare because I am not a faint heart like you.’’ He said. Jon smiled at his response._

_What he should make him do… What he should make him do… He smiled and said:_

_‘‘I dare you to tell all of Your Grace’s title. You only have one chance.’’ He said and Daenerys smiled. There is no way in hell Tyrion could tell her names with him being this drunk._

_‘‘Oh Gods. She has so many. And my brain stopped working after my fourth drink. But here we go. Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. First of her name. Mother of Dragons. Rightful heir to the… throne… NO. Iron throne. Rightful queen of the sandals and the first men. Protector of the seven kingdoms. The kha- kha- oh fuck.’’ He said and sent everyone to laughing. Jon laughed and laughed, he was having so much fun. Missandei, Daenerys, Jorah, Varys and Greyworm were the ones who laughed more. They heard her titles so much that, this was so weird to them._

_Varys shook his head and said: ‘‘Rightful queen of the SANDALS?! You, my friend, are way too drunk.’’_

_Tyrion said: ‘‘Well I drank too much, yes. But it’s not my fault that our queen has so much titles… We have the strongest queen ever. To Queen Daenerys!!’’ He raised his cups and everyone joined him._

_‘‘To Queen Daenerys!!’’ Jon shouted and Daenerys smiled at him shyly._

_Gods, this shy girl thing, again._

_Her outfit doesn’t help him either. He wants to rip her dress from its chest area and devour her whole._

_Stay calm. You can’t walk out of here with a huge stick in your pants._

_‘‘SO, I choose OUR QUEEN. MY QUEEN TRUTH OR DARE?’’ Tyrion shouted._

_Daenerys’ laughter end. A drunk Tyrion could ask anything. He would have no limits. So she passed the dare._

_‘‘I choose truth.’’ She said, calmly. Tyrion smirked._

_‘‘Do you miss Daario, Your Grace?’’ He asked and Varys, Missandei, Greyworm stayed silent. Jorah said:_

_‘‘Enough, Tyrion! That’s disrespectful!’’ Tyrion looked at old bear and asked: ‘‘Why, because she didn’t choose you?’’ He smiled. Jorah was getting up but Daenerys said: ‘‘Stop, this. We are playing a game and I will answer my question. Jorah, it’s okay.’’ She looked at her soldier and smiled at him. Jorah looked at Tyrion and sat at his place._

_Daario?_

_Who was this Daario that got everyone silent?_

_It wasn’t his husband, Jon knew that. Before he can think any further. She spoke._

_‘‘At first, I missed him. It was… lonely. But it was just physical so it wasn’t that important. Then we went Drogonstone and then Lord Snow and Ser Davos came. I wasn’t lonely. So Yes, I missed him but only for a little while. I do not miss him for a long time.’’ She said._

 

_Physical._

_I missed him._

_Who the fuck was that Daario?_

_Her lover?_

_Are they still together?_

_No, she said she didn’t miss him. She said she wasn’t lonely after he came. But still._

_He got jealous._

 

_He realized Daenerys’ glare but didn’t look at her. He drank all of his wine and got up. Daenerys stand up, too._

_‘‘Where are you going, my lord the game-’’ He didn’t let her finish. ‘‘I am quiet tired, Your Grace. I need to go back to my chamber. Good night.’’ He said and left the room. If he would’ve stayed longer, he would say thing he didn’t mean to. He would hurt her._

_You hurt her right now, idiot._

_But he didn’t care. He was so angry. He couldn’t think Daenerys with another man. He didn’t want to think about Daenerys missing another man. He went to his room and closed the door rigorously. He knew he shouldn’t be like this. It was before him and she was a queen. She could do whatever she wants._

 

_But, what if…_

_What if he was like Daario, too?_

_Would she leave him, too?_

 

_He sighed and sat on top of his bed. He loved her so much. He couldn’t lose her. She became his… everything._

_He started to get ready for the bed. He got rid of everything except his slacks. He heard a knock on the door and realized Davos came for him. He was going to yell at Jon for his behaviour but he couldn’t care less._

_He said come in and went to put his clothes on top of the chair beside the table. He heard the sound of the door closing and then felt little arms around his chest._

_Dany…_

_‘‘What happened?’’ She asked with a little voice. He felt her breath on his back. She pressed her forehead on his shoulder._

_‘‘Nothing, I said I was tired.’’ He tried to not to excited about her presence. She made him turn to her. She was still wearing her dress. But she wasn’t happy._

_Fuck. I made her sad again._

_She looked upon him with her big eyes. ‘‘But you were laughing before Tyrion’s question. You became quiet after his question. What happened, Jon? Please, tell me. I feel bad.’’ He smiled. She really has no idea. It wasn’t even a problem for her._

_‘‘I’m sorry that you feel bad. Maybe you should ask for Daario. He would give everything you need.’’ He said and pulled away. She smirked and then laughed. He never felt this bad before. She was laughing at him. She really needs Daario, he can’t-_

_She got closer and step into his arms. She raised his arms and encircled them around her waist. His manhood was pressing to her belly. He groaned and shut his eyes. She locked her own arms around his neck and said. ‘‘You, Jon Snow, are a simple man. You think, I want Daario? You think I would choose him, over you? You underestimate yourself, my lord. I would choose you over anyone. You are not just my lover. You are more. I can’t put a word what you are but you are… everything.’’ He sighed and put his forehead on her shoulder. She put her hand to his hair and caress it._

 

_He was a fool._

_A damn fool._

 

_‘‘But, you said you miss him. I lost it, Daenerys. I’m so sorry.’’ He said and looked at her face._

_She smiled and took his face in her hands. ‘‘I said I missed him. Before you. When I was sailing for Drogonstone. He was my lover, nothing more. He said he wanted me, loved me but I said to him no and I felt nothing. But nights were lonely, so yes I missed someone’s touching. But then you came and rocked my world, Jon Snow.’’ She said._

_Just thinking about another man’s touch drove him crazy. She was his. No one can touch her. But he felt good. Because she was feeling like him. He pulled her closer to him and grabbed her ass. She let out a breathless sigh. ‘‘You drive me crazy, even a though made me this jealous. You, Daenerys Stormborn, are mine.’’ He said and kissed her deeply. She grabbed his hair and tugged the tie out of his hair. His hands were everywhere. He grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it from its chest. She let out a scream._

_‘‘JON SNOW. YOU DID NOT RIP MY FAVOURITE DRESS.’’ She yelled. He smirked and looked at her naked body. ‘‘Yes, I just did, my love. You deserved it after you made me this jealous. Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one.’’ He said and took her into his arms. She locked her legs around his body and grabbed the back of his head. ‘‘Mmmm, jealous Jon Snow… I think I like you very much.’’ She said smiled._

_He propped her up against the door and suckled at her breast. She moaned and pushed his head into her breast closer. He licked and bite, she wasn’t quite anymore._

_‘‘Gods, Jon… Yes, please right there.’’ He smirked against her bosom and trailed his finger down to her needing place. She gasped and pushed herself against his hand._

_‘‘Jon, please… I need you. Please’’ He smirked and said. ‘‘Tell me, my love… What do you need?’’_

_She couldn’t speak because he put his fingers inside of her. She gasped and tried to be quiet. ‘I… I need you to- oh gods, yes. I need you to- fuck me… Gods.’’ He couldn’t hold it anymore either. Giving her a pleasure is driving him crazy._

_He took her to his bed put her onto her back and got on top of her. He looked at her and slowly he pushed his cock into her folds. Her warm cunt was surrounding his cock._

_‘‘Gods, Dany… you feel so good.’’_

_‘‘Yes… my love… yes, you too.’’ They couldn’t stop and found their rhythm. They tried to be quiet but couldn’t hold themselves._

_They needed each other. Soon they both reached their climax and tried to catch their breaths._

_Jon was still on top of her and she hugged him to her chest. Suddenly she let out a laugh and said. ‘‘Never guess, I would make Jon Snow, jealous. A delicious sight to see.’’ She smirked and he smiled._

_‘‘Well, you are the most beautiful woman. Of course I’m jealous and… I love you, I can’t lose you.’’ He said and looked at her eyes. Her eyes became teary and she kissed him deeply. ‘‘I love you, too, Jon Snow and yes I can’t lose you, too. But you don’t have to worry. There is only you.’’ She smiled and then added. ‘‘but I am very nervous about those whore who would form a line to sleep with you, I guess I have to burn them, huh?’’ she asked and smirked._

_‘‘You, Daenerys, are the last person who should be worried about other women… because you locked me into your heart and I don’t ever want to get out from there.’’ He said._

_Daenerys smiled at him and pulled his head to her. They kissed deeply and forgot about the evil things for a while._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

 

 

He felt a hand on his face. He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t succeeded it. He heard a laugh and opened his eyes immediately.

Daenerys.

She is really here.

Her hands were still on his face but she couldn’t stop her laughter. He must have turned to his side in his sleep because Daenerys was trying to hug him from behind. He turned to her and smiled.

‘‘You couldn’t get your beauty sleep, Jon Snow?’’ She asked with a cheeky smile. His smile grows wider. ‘‘Aye, I couldn’t get my beauty sleep. You were snoring and kicking me, not a lady’s-’’ She hit his arm. ‘‘Hey, I don’t snore and you know that.’’ She said stubbornly. He laughed and kissed her forehead. ‘‘Aye, I’m just messing with you.’’ He said and pulled her closer to him.

She was in his arms and she put her right hand on his chest.

‘‘Did you sleep?’’ He couldn’t ask but ask. She was looking so tired, yesterday. ‘‘Yes, the best sleep I’ve ever had…well in years.’’ She said.

In years.

Of course.

Because she was…

‘‘No, Jon. Don’t think about it. Don’t darken our moods. Right now, I’m just a woman and you’re just a man. We are resting on a bed in a tent.’’ She said.

She was right. They were going to think about this mess a lot. They have time. Now. They should be happy.

‘So, what do you want to do today? I can show you around, we can ride to somewhere else. Say the words and I’ll leave with you, Dany.’’ He said and looked at her eyes.

She smiled and caressed his beard. ‘‘We have to go to Volantis, soon. Kinvara needs to tell you everything or tells us what we should do. She probably knows about your… family. What are they doing right now or if they have any knowledge about me. AND we have to ask her about our children. I don’t even know how far I am. I can’t be more than four moons. But I am not sure because I wasn’t… awake. It could be more. But before that, I think we have time. You can show me around. I don’t think I can ride by myself yet so you have to ride with me, Jon Snow.’’ She said.

He smiled. _Their children_. He’s going to be a father or for his children… a papa. Eventually they need to get out, out of their little bubble of happiness. They need to take their revenge. He pulled the furs away and caressed her belly. He sat up on the bed suddenly and realized her little bump he didn’t see before.

‘‘I didn’t see this or notice this yesterday.’’ He said. Daenerys smiled. ‘‘It’s normal for you. You couldn’t notice it. I was wearing furs and cloaks.’’ She said.

‘‘But-but is this okay? I mean is it too small for twins or not? What can we do?’’ He was talking to himself. She laughed and sat beside him. Her underdress got a little bit higher and exposed her milky legs. He tried not to look.

_She is pregnant, you, filthy man. Control yourself._

‘‘It’s normal my love. Twins can be smaller than other babies. And we still don’t know how far I am. When we go to Volantis, Kinvara will tell us everything we should know. Don’t worry. You worry about our ride.’’ She said and smirked.

He smiled. This woman… She’s really not like everyone else. She’s different. Good different. She is a Queen but she can be herself at any time. She can be that young woman with him.

‘‘I’m thinking about and worrying about that poor horse of mine. He’s going to carry four people. A strong man and a fat pregnant wo-’’ He couldn’t finish his sentence because she was hitting him. He couldn’t stop his laughter.

‘‘You. Are. Not. Helping. Me. Jon. Snow. You. Are. A. Bad. Bad. Person.’’ She hit his chest at every word. He holds her hand and said ‘‘I’m messing with you, you are not fat, of course and it wouldn’t matter to me. I’ll love you even more and really you can’t be big. You’re a small person. Event with the babies in your belly.’’ He smiled.

She didn’t look convinced but let him go anyway.

They heard other people’s voices outside of the tent and started to dress themselves to begin with their day. He found his slacks and tunic by the bed and wore them. She found her fur coat dress by the fire and walked over to the end of the tent.

He was watching her.

Now, he noticed it.

She is really pregnant and showing it. Because… her ass.

‘‘Stop staring, Jon and help me. I can’t wear my dresses alone anymore. I need help.’’ She said and stepped into her dress. He immediately went beside her and lifted her dress. He carefully put her arms inside the sleeves and went behind her to lace the straps. He did all of them and made sure, she wouldn’t get cold.

She mumbled a ‘thank you’ and he dropped his cloak around her shoulder.

‘‘No, you are going to be cold. We are going to take a ride.’’ She said and have his cloak back to him. He was going to protest but she raised her hand to stop him and said:

‘‘I won’t go out until our ride and leaving. And when the time comes, you’ll come and tell me. I’ll just sneak into your cloak. It will be enough for both of us.’’

He smiled. They will be so close. He liked this so he nodded his head. He realized the voices got louder so he should check outside. But he didn’t want to leave her alone. She must have realized his dilemma. ‘‘You go and look after them. I will be comfortable and warm here. Just send Ghost for me. He will be a good company.’’ She said and got closer to him.

‘‘Aye, I don’t think I have to send him for you. He will come inside as soon as I stepped outside of the tent.’’ He laughed. Like him, his direwolf fell in love with Daenerys, too.

Not your fault, boy….

Not your fault.

He wanted to kiss her but he didn’t know how to ask her. Even though they knew the truth, it didn’t make everything easier than it was before. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, make her feel good. He wanted the thing to be like it was before.

Suddenly, he felt her warm lips on his. She really knows him. She felt his confusion. She is too god for him. She’s like me.

We are so much alike.

He hugged her and bring her to his chest. Deepened the kiss and felt happiness. She let out a moan from the back of her throat and he lost it. He grabbed her sides and tried to lift her to wrap her legs around him but she didn’t let him. He pulled away and looked at her. He got confused. She was trying to catch her breath, she put her hands on his chest for balance.

‘‘We-we’ll do this when we go to Volantis. Not right now. Not here, okay?’’ He felt hurt.

‘‘My love, it’s not what you think, I love you, Jon. Jon look at me.’’ She said and he met her eyes. ‘‘I. Love. You. It’s just everything is so complicated and I want you for myself for a long time. We need hours for this. If I get your taste again, I won’t stop.’’ She smirked and he smirked back.

‘‘Aye, you are right. You stay here. I’ll be back here shortly.’’ She nodded her head and with one last look to her, he got out.

The coldness and brightness welcomed him. Everyone was doing something. There were children playing around. Women were doing their daily chores. Some men were training, some of them were making food. He saw Tormund and went to him.

Tormund saw him and smiled.

‘‘My little crow. You get time for this, huh? You are out to get some fresh air and you are going to go to her again?’’ He asked to him. Jon smiled and shook his head. ‘‘No, I came here to look what you are doing and ask you something.’’ He sighed and continued. ‘‘I have to and I want to go with her, Tormund. We will go to Volantis. We need somethings to do and Honestly, I can’t stay here without her. We need to go away.’’

Tormund nodded his head. ‘‘Of course little crow. I wasn’t expecting you to stay. Go and be with your woman. You both deserve a time to yourself.’’

‘‘Thank you, Tormund…’’ He wasn’t going to tell this but couldn’t help. ‘‘She’s pregnant…’’ Tormund hugged him and raised him in the air.

‘‘MY LITTLE CROW. YOU. ARE. MAGICAL. MY LITTLE CROW IS GOING TO BE A REAL MAN.’’ Tormund laughed and Jon smiled to his reaction.

He put Jon on his feet and said:

‘‘I don’t know how she forgave you but don’t lose her again, crow.’’ Jon nodded. ‘‘It wasn’t… it’s not like what you think. You know the red woman at the Castle Black?’’ Tormund nodded his head. ‘‘There is a red woman in Volantis. She brought Dany back and told her everything. Apparently, my brother, Bran was the evil one. He made us do all of this and Night King… he was trying to kill him to save himself. Night King wasn’t the real danger. It was Bran.’’

Tormund asked lots of questions and then said:

‘‘That, fucker and I used to trust one of those crow man… So it wasn’t you who killed her. It was your brother. I mean your brother made you kill her.’’ Jon nodded his head.

‘‘What are you going to do?’’ Tormund asked. He sighed and said:

‘‘I don’t know right now. But he’s not getting away with this. He’ll meet my fire and blood side.’’ Tormund smiled. ‘‘That’s the Jon Snow I know.’’ He said and patted him on the back. ‘‘You look after yourself, your woman and your children, Snow.’’ He said. Jon nodded and said:

‘‘Aye, I will and you… well stay out of trouble.’’

He left after their conversation and went to their tent. He saw Dany with Ghost. Ghost was playing with her and making her laugh.

‘‘Oi, boy. Stop that.’’ He said and they both looked at him.

‘‘He’s not doing anything. He’s being a good boy. Aren’t you, baby? Yes, you are a good boy.’’ She said and Ghost melted around her. Jon smiled at him and sat beside her.

‘‘Did you talk with Tormund?’’ She asked. ‘‘Aye, I did. We are good to go.’’ He said and smiled.

‘‘Jon, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I can’t separate you from them.’’

‘‘Dany, stop. I want to be with you. I want you. All of you. We’ll take Ghost with us and go to Volantis.’’ She smiled and stand up. ‘‘Okay, so pack your thing and we’ll go.’’ She said.

‘‘I don’t have to pack. I get my bag with me. We’ll get some food and drink with us. Then we are good to go.’’ He said. They prepared everything and went to get some food.

One of the free folk woman gave Dany a fur coat because hers was very thin, she thanked her so much and went to get food with him. Jon didn’t like the stares of the men to Daenerys. They were undressing her with their eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. They got their food and some drink for Jon. They were walking to their horses and some children blocked their way.

‘‘Jon, where are you going?’’ They asked. Jon looked at Dany and saw her excited stare towards the children.

‘‘I need to go with this, _lady._ ’’ He said and children looked at her and giggled.

‘‘She’s so pretty, Jon.’’ ‘‘She’s so beautiful.’’ ‘‘She has a hair like a moon.’’ ‘‘No, like a snow.’’ ‘‘Because she is his woman and his other name is Snow.’’ Children talked and talked and talked. They both laughed at their innocence. They said goodbye and left the children behind.

One man came up to them, stared at her and said:

‘‘We are free folks, we share everything. He should share you, with me, huh?’’ Jon lost it. He grabbed the man and punched him. Hard. He punched him and punched him until someone grabbed Jon. He tried to resist it but it was Tormund. He said:

‘‘Crow, stop it. The man is going to die.’’

‘‘He was saying thing to Dany. He talked to her like she is a whore.’’ He said angrily. His eyes lifted to Dany and saw her scared eyes immediately. He went to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and buried her head to his chest.

‘‘I leave this fucker, to you. We are leaving.’’ Jon said and heard Tormund:

‘‘Come here, you fool. We are going to teach you not to droll over other men’s ladies.’’

Jon helped Dany to get on the horse and he got on it, too. Ghost was following them. He pulled Dany in to his cloak and tied the straps around them. They were both inside his cloak.

They became one.

She buried her head in his neck. ‘‘You were so angry. I never see you that angry before.’’ She mumbled into his neck. ‘‘Aye, I’m sorry if you got scared. But I couldn’t hold it. I was furious. No one can talk to you like that.’’ He said and she chuckled. ‘‘My jealous, Northern man. I love you so much… I know it’s a bad thing but seeing you, punching that man… I got really hot for you at that moment.’’ She said and he felt his manhood getting harder.

‘‘Gods, _Daenerys…’’_

‘‘Good thing that we are going to Volantis. I’m going to see my jealous Jon, again and I’m waiting the same reaction I got when we were on that boat.’’ She said and pushed her hips towards him.

He groaned.

‘‘Dany, please. Have mercy.’’ He said.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. He caressed her belly under the cloak and hold the horse’s chanfron in front of her belly.

He wanted to feel all of them.

‘‘How are we going to Volantis?’’ He asked.

She laughed and said:

‘‘You are a little bit late to ask that question. But I know where Drogon is. We are going to ride a little bit more and then Drogon will take us to Volantis.’’ She said.

Jon got nervous. His last moment with Drogon… wasn’t great. ‘‘He won’t hurt you. I know it, Jon. You can relax.’’ She said.

Jon looked down to Ghost. How they are going to make Ghost sit on Drogon? ‘‘Dany, but what about Ghost?’’ he asked.

She looked at him ‘‘He’ll be fine, don’t worry. You’ll hold him and before we know it, we will arrive.’’ She said.

The rest of the ride was quite. They reached on top of a cliff and Jon saw him.

_Gods. He got bigger._

He looks… _massive._

_Like… Balerion The Black Dread._

They left the horse and Jon hit the horse’s back. He was a clever horse; he’ll go back to Tormund. Jon got his bag on his shoulder and called Ghost. Ghost was nervous, too. He went to Dany and waited for her to pet him. Daenerys smiled and scratched behind his ears. Drogon turned and looked at… directly him. He lowered his head to Jon’s face and Jon stayed in his place. Ghost didn’t do anything.

Good boy. Don’t do anything or we can’t be sure what will happen.

Drogon lowered his head and pushed Jon a little and huffed at him. But when Jon raised his hand to his snout, he didn’t do anything.

He lowered his wings and his body for them to get on his back. Dany caressed his snout and said:

‘‘Thank you, my love.’’

_Mother of Dragons…_

Dany, got on his back. Jon hugged Ghost and tried not to fall. He sat behind Dany and told Ghost:

‘‘You don’t do anything. You stay calm, boy.’’ He tied Ghost chest to his abdomen and made sure he won’t fall.

Daenerys asked:

‘‘Are you ready?’’

He said:

‘‘Yes, my love. For you, always.’’ Ghost licked her arms and seconds later they took off from the ground.

Everything will be fine.

We are together and the rest of it is not important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO
> 
> I MISSED YOU!!
> 
> IT IS A LONG ASS CHAPTER. 19 PAGES.
> 
> I wanted to write some fluffy thing before the mess they'll be getting into. 
> 
> And yes. I want to write flashback for every episode. Please tell me ''Do you like them? Do you really like my story?''
> 
> If you don't like it I'm not going to write this fanfiction any longer. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments. I appreciate them so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments especially comments are great. Please leave them for me. I'd like to know about your ideas. 
> 
> I just opened a new twitter account. It's @sassytargaryen. Please follow me!! I'd like to know you.


	8. Our Reign Has Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons dreams come true. 
> 
> Not an update, just some editing stuff. Sorryyyyiesss.
> 
> ENJOY IT.

She feels so free. Free from this world. Free from them. She feels so happy. She feels like a little girl. Full of hope. Full of dreams. Not knowing the real world. Not knowing the real evilness of this world. She wished she could be a little girl, again. Away from all of this. Away from everything she had been through. She wished she had _her red door and lemon tree_. She wished _that waterfall._ She wished and wished and wished… But never get what she wants.

 

_Until now._

_Now. She can get what she wants._

_A family._

 

She heard Ghost’s little whimpering. He got bored and well his space wasn’t the most comfortable place. He was lying almost on top of Jon and they both got very tired from the ride. But Daenerys saw the bridge of Volantis. ‘‘We’ll be there in a few moments.’’ She said to Jon who was captivated with the city’s beauty.

 

Volantis was so gorgeous and eye-pleasing for a Northern man.

It was simply… beautiful.

 

Drogon land on top of the bridge and lowered his wings. ‘‘Thank Gods, I thought we will never arrive.’’ He said and Daenerys laughed at his eagerness. ‘‘You came here with a Dragon, Jon. What would you do if there wouldn’t be dragon for you to ride, huh?’’ She asked with a teasing voice.  He smiled and unwind the rope he put around Ghost. He immediately jumps from Drogon’s back and ran towards the big castle. ‘‘Ghost, gods. Can you stop for a minute; you don’t know here.’’ Jon shouted at Ghost behind him but he was already out of sight.

‘‘Come along, Jon Snow. We need to go somewhere; we can’t wait here for so long.’’ She said and rose from Drogon, she reached out for Jon. Jon took her hand and tried not to fall from Drogon. They got down and Daenerys realized Jon’s face. He was looking like a little boy with his amazed eyes.

‘‘You like here?’’ She couldn’t help but asked. Jon couldn’t take his eyes off from the view. ‘‘Aye, I liked it or loved it. This place is… different but in a good way.’’ He said and then added ‘‘Come on, beautiful, show me around.’’ Daenerys smiled and nodded her head.

There were people all around the city. Butchers, dressmakers, sellers in markets and everyone was smiling at them. There were dancers and singers. ‘‘This city is alive.’’ He said but didn’t realize he was thinking out loud. Daenerys smiled and squeezed his hand. ‘‘Yes, it is alive. It gives people… joy.’’

‘‘Not like the North, huh?’’ He smirked and Daenerys pushed his chest and laughed. ‘‘Yes, not like North. This place is much better.’’ She said haltingly. She saw Jon’s soften face, he made them stop in front of a little market, he took her face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. ‘‘Dany, you don’t have to hesitate anymore. Not with me Not ever. You are right. This place is much much better than the North.’’ He said. She nodded her head and lead the way for them. One of the sellers saw Jon’s cloak and said ‘‘My lord, you will swelter in this heavy cloak. I have something for you. Come and look at my tunics.’’ He looked at Daenerys and added ‘‘With your beautiful wife.’’ He didn’t take his eyes off from her. Daenerys giggled Jon’s hissing and linked her arm with Jon’s. ‘‘Yes, my love. Even though I love your cloak. It is not a great place to wear that. Come and look at this fine gentleman’s tunics.’’ She said and winked at Jon.

Jon looked unsure but she gave him her appealing eyes, knowing that he couldn’t say no to her. ‘‘Okay, okay. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to wear some lighter clothes.’’ He said.

They stopped in front of a stall. There were lots of fabrics. Light, colourful, fabrics… ‘‘I missed warm weather, I missed the sun’s little kisses on my skin.’’ She thought.

‘‘Come here my lady, I have the most beautiful dresses for you.’’ The seller said. Daenerys smiled and pulled brooding, angry Jon Snow with her. He became jealous. Again. So she wanted to play with him a little bit.

‘‘All I need is less fabric. It’s so hot in here.’’ She said and heard Jon’s groaning beside her.

The seller smirked and checked her out again. She was used to men’s stares but she didn’t have Jon before and her little experience with his jealousy… well it never ended good. Jon cleared his throat. ‘‘I need light tunics and slacks. And for **my** lady. I will choose her dresses since I know her size and all.’’ He ended his speech with a smirk. The seller man nodded, his face turned almost green. ‘From fear’ She thought.

She saw Jon’s stare to a white, fine, light tunic. ‘‘Do you like it?’’ She asked. Jon shrugged his shoulders. ‘‘I don’t know; I never wore something white before. I don’t know how it will look and I never wore something so light before, too. It’s like silk, so thin. I feel like if I wear this everyone can see my body.’’ He said with a concerned voice.

She smiled and linked her arm around his’ and put her head on his shoulder. ‘’I think everyone would be fine. It’ll be a feast for their eyes and you Jon Snow will look pretty in everything.’’ She said and felt Jon’s shoulders relaxing. ‘‘Okay then, I’ll just take this.’’ He said.

‘‘What! No, we are going to take every colour of this. It’s so hot, they’ll get sweaty… Oh, and look they have red and blue and- and GREEN. You’ll look so good.’’ She said excitedly. Jon groaned but at the same time he couldn’t swipe the smile out of his face because she was so happy. Her happiness is the most important thing to him.

‘‘Okay, okay. I’ll take five of them and that’s it.’’ Daenerys was going to protest but Jon looked at her like ‘‘I. DARE. YOU.’’ So she didn’t push him for it. ‘‘Okay, time for slacks.’’ But those were very easy. They just took four slacks for him. Two of them weren’t like slacks. They were a little bit short. They came to his knees. She pushed him to his limits. She realized he was going to protest but she said it was fine. So he trusted her.

‘‘Okay, enough with my suffering. Now it’s your time to play dressing.’’ Jon said with a teasing tone.

‘‘Oh, I love dressing, Jon. So it’s not my suffering, it’s your suffering.’’ She winked at him.

He raised his eyebrow. ‘‘Seeing you in a dress… No, no… Seeing you in a very light dress with less fabric… mmm I think I can deal with my suffering. _Be my suffering, Daenerys._ ’’ He said and got very closer to her, he almost touched his lips with hers. She blushed at his words.

 

_Be my suffering._

 

She tried to act like his words didn’t affect her, but when she looked at his face, she saw him smirking. An idea popped into her mind. She put her hands on his chest and leaned into him. Their bodies were touching. His eyes got darker. She could see the lust in them. Not a wolf.

 

_A Dragon._

 

He fought so much with his identity before. But even before… even when he didn’t know about his heritage, he was a dragon. He will always be a dragon.

 

‘‘Maybe, I’ll let you, Jon Snow.’’ She whispered the words into his lips. He was trying to get closer to her lips but she pulled away and went for looking dresses for herself. She heard him cursing behind her and chuckled.

She saw a white dress on top of the stall. It was a long dress with no sleeves….and back. It covers the bottom part but leave the back open. It has some lacework on the front. She immediately fell in love with it. She must’ve not heard Jon, because his voice startled her. ‘‘I assume, you like this one.’’ Jon said. She turned to him and saw his happy eyes. No worries, no doubts… just happy. ‘‘Yes, I liked it very much. It looks so beautiful and comfortable.’’ She said. ‘‘Then we’re getting this one, too.’’ He said.

They got everything they needed or a little bit more than they needed. But this felt good, not worrying about the future for two hours… it felt good. But every good thing needs to come to its ending. She sighed and tried not to sound sad. ‘‘We need to go to the temple. Kinvara… I was there when I woke up. Kinvara was there, too. She must’ve seen Drogon. She probably is waiting for us, right now.’’

Jon nodded and hold her hand. They went through lots of things. They can do this. They were together and they will be staying that way. She will make sure of it.

Volantis wasn’t like the Essos she saw before. It was more… green.

They came in front of the temple. She looked at Jon’s face. He looked amaze and… sweaty. ‘‘Let’s get you in here and make sure you won’t melt, you, Northern man.’’ She said and patted his shoulder. He chuckled but got in, anyway.

It was a large temple. So large and inside was cold, refreshing, raw. ‘It’s good, he’ll be okay.’’ She thought.

‘‘I never see something like this before. A temple.’’ He said. Daenerys linked their arms and leaned into him. ‘‘Well, my love. The weather you had in North wouldn’t be suitable for temples.’’ She said. ‘‘Aye, maybe that would bring our minds to its senses.’’ He chuckled. She didn’t say anything. She knew, he was missing some of them. She knew, he was angry right now. Jon must’ve heard something because his hand went directly to Longclaw and he draw his sword, got in front of Daenerys.

‘‘Who are you?!’’ He asked with fury on his voice. She saw a shadow. It moved in front of them and released _herself._

 

‘‘Welcome, My Queen, My King. Volantis welcomes you with its best. I was waiting for you.’’ She said and smiled at them. Daenerys put her hand Jon’s arm to soothe his mood. He looked back at her and he put Longclaw back to its place. She walked over to Kinvara. Kinvara kneeled before her, she tried to stop her but couldn’t succeeded it. ‘‘I’m not a Queen, not anymore, Kinvara. You don’t have to call me a Queen or kneel before me.’’ She said.

Kinvara smiled. ‘‘No, my _Queen_. You and Jon Snow are the prince and the princess that were promised. You both are the _Queen and The King of the Seven Kingdoms and maybe more.’’_  

‘‘Enough with the prophecies. Prophecies brought us here. The ones who believed in them brought us here. It almost killed her. What do you want?!’’ Jon yelled at Kinvara. He was so angry but he wasn’t wrong. Prophecies did bring them here. But she didn’t want him to get angry at Kinvara for no reason so she said:

-Jon, you should listen to her. At least let her speak. We are just puppets; we don’t know the whole game playing upon us.’’ Jon nodded.

‘‘ _When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die._ They said. The ones who played the game true, won. The ones who thought played true, found themselves dead or worse. But the ones who played their game just for themselves… they didn’t know what is coming for them. They will meet the justice of the R’hllor. Lord of the Light.’’

She had enough. She was trying to stay calm for both of them but it was enough, she doesn’t need questions. She needs answers. ‘‘What are you saying, Kinvara? I can’t understand and honestly I want you to speak literally not figuratively.’’ She said and felt Jon’s beside her.

‘‘We need to sit for our talking my Queen. We can go to your room. I made them prepare a proper room for both of you. After our talk you can rest and be ready for everything.’’ She said and with her last words, she was walking to their room. Jon looked at her, she smiled and hold his hand.

They were passing big halls, there were some pillars with creepers around them. This temple had embraced nature. Kinvara led them to a big gate. She opened the gate and Daenerys left speechless. It was just like her room. In Bay of Dragons. There was a big bed. It was so near to the floor. There were some drinks and fruits on the round table. A big cloak closet where they can put the clothes they bought. The room has a picture window and the view it has… It was fascinating.

 

‘‘You can sit here and we can begin our conversation.’’ She said and showed the table with her hand. It was a long table on the other side of the room. Opposite of the round table. They sat side by side and Dany nodded her head to Kinvara to speak again.

‘‘I believe our Queen told you about your brother, my King?’’ She asked and Jon nodded his head. Kinvara continued:

-Well, then I’m just going to explain my figurative speech to you. When I said ‘ _when you play game of thrones you win or you die’_ I meant your sister and your brother, my king and for you my Queen I meant Tyrion Lannister. Even Cersei couldn’t have played the game truly, she thought she played truly but at the end it got her to her ending. Your brother was the real danger for the realm and Night King knew that. Before your brother become The Three Eyed Raven, Night King was the real danger. But after that, he realized he must have kill Bran first and then he was going to kill everyone. I’m not saying Night King was innocent. He was a bad one, too. But he wasn’t as bad as Bran. Even his first target was Bran. Even he was afraid of what he would do. He somehow controlled you. Got into your mind. There was a night they spoke of this evil plan. Tyrion and Three Eyed Raven. No one was there. Just them. They came up with this. They planned everything.’’

It was too much. They were really puppets. They thought they were playing the game truly but they were being played. Just like puppets. ‘‘What plan?’’ She asked even though she knew everything. She wanted Jon to hear everything.

**‘‘They planned your downfall. They knew if you would be together, no one can spare you away. You would be unstoppable. If you would be the one on the throne right now. We would talk about a Targaryen Restoration for eternity. They were afraid of that. Bran knew, he knew everything. He told Tyrion and Tyrion didn’t want to betray his family, again. They planned you to kill her and took over all the kingdoms. He messed up with your relationship, Bran got into your mind whenever you tried to get closer to our Queen. When you kissed, when you tried to talk, he was always in your mind.’’**

Jon was trembling beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. ‘‘What about, Sansa? What did she do?’’ He asked.

‘‘After the council, immediately after they put Bran on the throne, she put herself on the North. She learned her lesson from Cersei. She always wanted the things she couldn’t have. She didn’t even suggest you. She didn’t even protest. Because she got her throne. She was even making plans to marry you. A Targaryen to get on the iron throne after Bran. She is the new Cersei. She is not innocent. She was never innocent and never will be. And for Arya… she’s not the old Arya. She’s no one.’’

Everything around her became so much. She heard this for the second time but she still couldn’t believe. They did them this. They wanted to rip them apart. But they couldn’t succeed. They said they were wolves, but **what is a wolf against a _dragon?_**

‘‘Kinvara… Thank you so much for sharing this with us. But I think we need some time to think and rest. We are tired. Thank you again, so much.’’ Jon said and got up, Kinvara nodded her head and left the room, closing the gate behind her. Jon came to her side and lifted her, he put his left arm under her legs and put the other one on her back. He walked through the room and put her gently on the bed. After that they both got rid of their clothes. Daenerys saw a bath near to the door.

‘‘Can we take a bath? It will be good for us. After that… well we’ll see what we will do.’’ She said. ‘‘After that I’ll make love to your little body, my Queen. But, aye. We can take a bath and lucky for us we are both naked right now.’’ He winked and walked them both over to the bath. He got in first and made her sit in front of him. She leaned her head on his chest.

‘‘What are you thinking about all of this, Jon?’’ She asked, there was a suspicion on her voice, she realized. She was afraid, he wouldn’t believe. He sensed her vulnerability and took her head between his hands. ‘‘I am angry Dany. To Sansa, To Tyrion, to those fucking Northerners. To Varys, and mostly I am angry with that fucking crow. I am angry they made me think I killed you, I am angry they made me kill you, I am angry they took the life we wanted to have from our hands. I am angry Dany and they will pay for all of this. I will make sure.’’ He said and kissed her. They were both panting. They made love for many many times before. But still they were so hungry for each other. He nipped her lips and she gasped. He made her return in his arms and sit on his lap. She thrust her hips against him and felt his manhood against her. He touched her breasts and took one into his mouth.

- _Gods, Jon… yes. Just like that._ She couldn’t stop her screams but she didn’t care. He released her right breast and took other one, he was sucking her breast like a hungry babe, ‘‘Yess… please… keep going…’’ Her screams got louder. She touched his manhood and he groaned on her breast, his growl made her pleasure even better. She raised herself and sit on him at one move. They both gasped.

‘‘Yes, Dany, my love. Just like that. Oh gods… don’t stop.’’ He was yelling. They both were trying to meet each other on the thrusts and soon they both came with their pleasures. She was resting her forehead against him. She saw his smile and kissed him again.

‘‘You still make me scream like a maiden girl, Jon Snow… and I love it every time.’’ She said and he chuckled. ‘‘What can I say, my love. You make me feel like a green boy. Every time.’’ He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he raised from the bath holding her buttocks. They both chuckled. They felt young again.

‘‘Oh wait, I can wear the night dress I got from the market today!!’’ She said excitedly. She heard his chuckle. ‘‘Aye, you can. But you won’t. Because tonight we will sleep like this.’’ He said. She smiled and nodded her head put her nose against his neck.

 

They got into bed. Her head was on his shoulder. Under the blankets his hands were holding her against him. He kissed her head, she looked back at him and smiled, kissed her deeply and sighed.

‘‘What are we going to do, Jon? How are we going to manage everything?’’ She asked. ‘‘We’ll manage just fine, my love. They did everything to us. We will repay them with justice. They are the ones who need to be afraid, not us.’’ He said.

He looked at her and saw her concerned face. He got up and took her arms into his hands. He made her turned to him and looked at directly into her eyes. ‘‘Dany, believe me. We will be fine. I will make sure of it. We will get what we want. For us. For our children. For our little one and after that if you wouldn’t want the throne, I will build a house just for us and we will paint the door red, raise lemon trees. Believe me, we will be just fine, sweetheart.’’ He said.

Her eyes got watery. She nodded her head and kissed him. ‘‘You are right, Jon snow. We will make sure of everything. We will do everything for us, for them. Our children will never deal with those people. They messed with us. They did dirty to our family. Lannister, Stark… They never welcomed us. If they played the game of thrones, we will ruin their games. They will look for a place to hide. _Our reign has just begun, my love and they will need to accept it or die in their games.’’_ She said.

‘‘Aye, you are right but they will die anyway, Dany. They are not the people who deserve to live in our world. They deserve to die in their game. We will show them our reign. We will show them **_our reign.’’_** He said and kissed her forehead. Daenerys smiled and nodded. They both lay back into bed and she put her head back on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and with the ideas in their minds, they drifted into sleep.

 

 

_In her dream, Daenerys saw Drogon. He was flying. In north. ‘‘He is trying to send a message.’’ She thought. People were screaming, they were terrified. Some of them were cheering. She couldn’t understand. Why they were cheering? They should be afraid and then she realized… they were starving… they were poor. And then she saw Sansa’s face… She was terrified, she was telling guards to protect them but none of them were listening her. They were running. Drogon landed and saw Sansa right in front of him. When he was ready to burn her alive…_

 

She woke up. She was trying to breath. Jon woke up. ‘‘What happened, my love?’’ He asked. ‘‘Nothing, nothing. Just a nightmare.’’ She said and laid back into his arms. ‘‘Well I’ll protect you from everything, don’t worry.’’ He said and kissed her head. She closed her eyes.

 

_I don’t need to worry. They do. My dreams come true and like I said… our reign has just begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii !!! I AM SO SORRY, IT TOOK ME SO LONG. BUT I WAS SICK. LIKE SICK SICK. I was just lying in bed and I wished to die, because pain was so baaaad. But I promised you this episode and I just write it. TELL ME IT IS GOOD. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS BADASS I THINK. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME DO YOU LIKE IT??? 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos. I appreciate them so much and you can tell me what you wanted to happen in the last season and maybe I can write about those stuff :)
> 
> I'LL BE SO HAPPY IF YOU LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. STILL NO IDEA ABOUT THE NAME OF THE TWINS. 
> 
> LOVE YOU. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES. DON'T BE SICK. 
> 
> #TEAMTARGARYENFORLYFE


End file.
